Counter Parts
by FactorLover
Summary: After life with the yami's, a new darkness appears and comes into play. At the museum where Ishizu Ishtar works, she gets a new display of items, which come from Egypt. Unknown to her, they are like the Millennium Items, but they hold within them spirit. More Summary Inside. Yaoi warning for those who don't like it.::COMPLETE::
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: After life with the yami's, a new darkness appears and comes into play. At the museum where Ishizu Ishtar works, she gets a new display of items, which come from Egypt. Unknown to her, they are like the Millennium Items, but they hold within them spirits, like the Puzzle, Ring and Rod that Yugi, Ryou and Malik had. These spirits are ones of the Ancient Egyptian counterparts of their friends, Seto, Joey and Anzu.**

**Warnings: Possible violence, strong language ****and other mature subjects, more later in the story.**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters. It all belongs to its creator.**

* * *

Receiving a phone call on his cell phone, while walking with his friends, the sandy blonde answers the phone. "Malik Ishtar speaking." His friends look at him and then continuing chatting among themselves, leaving Malik to talking on his phone. They didn't want to disturb him, which would be rude of them.

"So I walked up t' him and 'old him, he better give me my A or else." Joey spoke, chuckling at his words. A smile appeared on Yugi's face beside him on the right and on Ryou's face on the other side of him. A brunette behind them rolled his eyes.

"You wish, puppy. In fact, it was the teacher who threatened you to bring your grades up or else you'll fail." The brunette behind them spoke, which received giggles from the other two and Joey turned around, stopping in his tracks and shook his fist at the boy. Yugi had clung on to his friend's arm, making sure it didn't start to become a punch towards the brunette Ryou pulled on the shirt that Joey was wearing.

"Come on, Kaiba. Take me on. Ya know ya'll lose." The boy wanted to punch the brunette named Kaiba, Seto Kaiba to be corrected, but his friends weren't going to let him. He backed off, after seeing the smirk on Kaiba's face and turned back around to walk. Yugi and Ryou sighed and placed a hand upon Joey's shoulders and continued their walk.

Malik shut his phone, ending his call and whistled to his friends. "Hey guys, let's go to the museum. My sister has something she wants to show us. It's going on display tomorrow, but she wants to show us before it goes on display." By the sounds of it, she really wanted to show the display to them the most.

Yugi nodded. "Yes, let's go, before we have to go home and study for the test tomorrow in math class, at least." The grouped agreed with him, besides Kaiba. They headed to the museum which wasn't from where they were and walked to the museum. Malik ushered them to the museum, but instead of going through the front door, they head to the back door, where Ishizu was waiting for them.

They all greeted Ishizu and walked in through the back door. Ishizu lead them through a another door way to a room filled with creates and other ancient artifacts. "Here, over here. This is what I wish to show you." She waved them over to a display case, showing four items, a staff, a finger ring, a bracelet, and a helmet, all shared the color of silver and with diamonds on them. "These are Silver Diamond Items, similar to your Millennium Items. Made after the Millennium Items were made, roughly around the same time. Though, it is unknown to who they were made for, a few say it was made for a High Mage of the time, but the hieroglyphics are so worn out and hard to read."

The grouped looked at them, amazed by the items, how shiny and gorgeous they were. Seto was even pulled in by them and staring at them, though he didn't know why exactly and he was more looking at the staff itself. "The jewels are made to fit within the silver itself, isn't it, Ishizu?" He asked glancing at the item a bit more, before standing up straight.

Ishizu nodded and agreed with Seto. "You are correct, Kaiba. Because the diamonds are within the silver, every diamond is accounted for. Very keen eye you have, Kaiba." She appraised Seto, though he just rolled his eyes. He didn't need to be treated like a child.

Ryou tilted his head a bit and giggled. 'Maybe they hold spirits as well. Like the yamis, that would be funny.' He thought to himself, though it was just a thought. It brought back the images of Bakura and his face sadden. "What's wrong, Ryou?" Yugi asked him noticing the sadness in his friend's eyes.

Swallowing hard, Ryou looked to Ishizu. "M-may I go look at the Millennium Items?" He licked his lips. Ishizu nodded and pointed to the door that would lead him out to the main showroom. Ryou bowed slightly and headed to the door to step out into the showroom. Joey decided to follow him and talk to him. He seemed bothered by something.

"You know, these items may have one important history. Perhaps Yami and the other yamis knew of it. I think that's why Ryou got sad because he thought of Bakura." Yugi sighed and looked to Malik, who felt the sting of Yugi's words. Marik may have been crazy, but he enjoyed his company, sometimes. Taking over his whole body, wasn't one of those times.

Seto grunted and rolled his eyes. He didn't miss them at all. In fact he was happy they were gone. The yamis were a horrible bunch to deal with. At least, they didn't exist in their time and only in the past. He bowed to Ishizu and headed out as well. Leaving Yugi, Malik and Ishizu to the Silver Diamond Items. "You know, I wonder how they found them in such good shape. I mean, were they buried in the ground or in a tomb?" Malik asked his sister.

"A tomb… One hidden not far from where we used to live in the tombs. I'm surprised we never ran into it, or discovered it for ourselves, brother." She told her brother and Yugi. Malik nodded and knew they had to belong to someone important, perhaps someone who was close to the Pharaoh. A High Mage is one to be close, but he never heard of their Pharaoh having a High Mage by his side.

Yugi smiled. "Well, I must say Ishizu, thank you for showing us this rare finding. Maybe these items had something to do with the Millennium ones, but the Millennium Items are no longer able to be used." Yugi said, thinking clearly on this and knew that they would never face another evil again, because they already defeated the evil.

"Perhaps you are right, none of the items work anymore, though Shadi has kept a much closer eye on them lately, visits every day and sits in front of the Millennium Items display case and watches them, expecting something to happen. I talk a bit to him, but all he tells me is the time will come for when the items will be used for their full power." Ishizu tells Yugi and Malik, patting them on the back and escorting them out of the room. "Come now, children. You must meet up with your friends and have fun. Also, Malik, please study for your test."

To Malik's surprise, he looked at his sister, wondering how she knew about the test. It was just given that day. He shrugged his shoulders. "Yes, sister. We came here to check out the display and will be headed to Yugi's to study then straight home." He smiled to her, giving her security that he would study and not slack off. Especially since she knew how Yugi and Ryou studied. Joey otherwise wasn't into studying and well, Kaiba was just too smart for his own good.

As everyone had left the room, little do the know of the girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes, and he name being Anzu , hiding behind some crates. She peaks up to see if the coast is clears and then makes her move. How she got it here was simple, she had followed the boys to the back of the museum and walked through the same door they did, just before it closed fully behind them. Then she snuck into the room they were in and waiting patiently for the group to leave.

Anzu walked over to the display case with the Silver Diamond Items placed inside. Her eyes flashed to a darker color before returning to blue again and grinning happily. "My precious…" She opened the glass case and reached inside, grabbing the bracelet and the helmet. Her eyes flashed again and she placed the bracelet upon her wrist and turned around, with the helmet in hand. Exiting the building, with grin on her face to match the grin of Bakura.

* * *

At Yugi's house, where the group of friends had decided to do their studying, there were two of the boys who seemed to be quiet, with a vibe of something not sitting right with them. There is something calling to them, yet they can't figure out what it is. Somehow, Yugi can sense this in his friend Joey, but keeps his mouth shut and focuses on studying.

"I can't understand how you get a square root of this number." Malik is the one to ask Ryou, who then goes into explaining to him. Malik nods his head and tries another question, but fails at his attempt at it. "Ah, I'm never going to pass this test at this rate." He groaned out. Ryou shakes his head and Seto speaks up. "If you are having difficulties with the question, I'll try to explain to you in the easiest way, even a mutt can figure it out." He said with a smirk to Joey who only glared at him. This was no time for fighting; he had to pass this test.

Seto moved closer to Malik and showed him the easy steps to the problem, which he then took those steps and did another question and completed it on his own, thanks to Seto. It was then Seto's phone began to ring and with a growl in his throat he answered the phone. "Kaiba here." He spoke and listened to the other on the other line. "Yes, Mokuba. I will home soon." And hung up the phone, to text his driver, before packing up everything.

"Ya gotta go, Kaiba?" Watched Seto put things in his school bag. "We'll miss ya." And Joey snickered a bit before returning to his work. Yugi, then stood up and Kaiba shot his a glare, which made Yugi take his seat again. "I know the way to the exit, Yugi. It was a pleasure to be here." He nodded his head to Yugi, who smiled and nodded back to him. "See you later, Seto." Called out Ryou and Malik, in sync, before returning to their books once again.

It left the four boys there, studying for about an hour; before Ryou yawned and Malik took it was a sign to walk his friend home. Come on Ryou, let's get you home, while you are still able to walk." Malik said, packing up his book bag and patted Ryou on the back. The poor snow-white hair boy nodded with a faint blush on his cheeks, as he remembered Malik carrying him home some nights.

Ryou reached over and hugged Yufi goodbye and put his books away. Taking a bow after his stood up and thanked Yugi's grandfather for allowing them to study here. Malik just waved his casual salute and left after Ryou, down stairs and out the door.

The two being alone gave Yugi the opportunity to ask Joey what the matter was. "Joey, what's been bothering you, you see so distant for some reason." Now here goes the talking and asking. Joey rolled his eyes, closing his books for the night. If he started to talk, there was no way he would be able to go back to studying.

"Ya see, at the museum. The items that Ishizu had gotten seemed t' pull me towards them. The one item that stuck out for me the most was the ring. Like it was tellin' me t' pick it up, or somethin' like that." Joey sighed and looked down at his hand, before balling it up in fist and closed his eyes. He opened his hand and he's eyes at the same time, looking up at Yugi. "It's just crazy talk. Forget that I even said anythin' t' ya at all, Yug'." And he processed to get up from his place on the floor.

"No, that's no crazy talk, Joey. I think I remember those feeling, when I was first completing the Millennium Puzzle." Yugi shook his head and got up to Joey and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, looking up at him with his deep purple eyes that twinkled. "Maybe, you also have a connection to the Silver Diamond Items. We should go and see Ishizu tomorrow and ask her about it, she may know more to the items than she told us."

With a smile on Yugi's face, Joey seemed to relax a bit and nodded. Perhaps his friend may be right and they would find out tomorrow at the museum. Joey couldn't believe how smart his friend was. He patted Yugi on the back and placed his school books in his bag, before picking the bag up. "Well, I guess I'll be headin' her home. Gotta get some rest before the big test." Joey chuckled and headed out of the game shop, with Yugi following and waving goodbye to his friend before closing up the door to the game shop.

Sighing, Yugi was caught up with the thoughts of thinking of Yami. His twinkling eyes, finally created tears and they poured from his eyes. "Yami… I miss you. Where are you?" He cried in a whisper and wished he had his puzzle with him.

Spying on Yugi was Grandpa, Solomon. He shook his head and turned around to head to bed. 'Yugi, I know you are upset. But sometimes you have to stop living in the past, my grandson.' He walked down the hall to his bedroom for some sleep, before tomorrow.

* * *

**Hey there, everyone. It's your pal, FactorLover. Do I have a story in line for you guys? It's really has nothing to do with the show itself, but I am adding a few things to it. I hope you guys enjoy the story. I got it planned up to the end. Maybe I would add a sequel to this story, though not sure if it will come up to that. Well, just enjoy this story.**

**Please read and review, especially other stories you come across from other authors. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: After life with the yami's, a new darkness appears and comes into play. At the museum where Ishizu Ishtar works, she gets a new display of items, which come from Egypt. Unknown to her, they are like the Millennium Items, but they hold within them spirits, like the Puzzle, Ring and Rod that Yugi, Ryou and Malik had. These spirits are ones of the Ancient Egyptian counterparts of their friends, Seto, Joey and Anzu. **

**Warnings: Possible violence, strong language and other mature subjects, more later in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters. It all belongs to its creator.**

* * *

The next morning, at school, Yugi and Joey were in class, writing down notes their History class. Joey nodding off, at how boring this class was, as no one spoke as the teacher was writing the notes down on the board. He gave a big yawn and everyone turned around even the teacher at the distraction Joey created and Yugi sat there trying to hold back a giggle.

"Mr. Wheeler, if my class is too boring for you, you may excuse yourself to the office." The teacher said in a stern voice, making his voice sound serious, almost threatening. The teacher turned back to the board and continued his writing. Even the students went back to writing down the notes.

Yugi lean over to whisper to Joey. "You shouldn't yawn so loud, Joey." He smiled and straightens up and continued to write the notes. Joey just slumped back in his deck and crossed his arms over his chest and mumbled under his breath about how boring this class was and how stupid the teacher was. Which got a glare from a girl beside him; she had her finger on her lips.

Rolling his eyes, Joey got up from the desk, scratching the chair against the floor, making everyone look at him and the teacher turned around and pointed to the door. "Ya, old man. That's where I'm goin'. Would ya like t' hold my hand too?" He asked the teacher, annoyed. Joey wasn't expecting answer as he headed out of the room.

Joey heading down the hall to his locker, he was stopped by Malik from heading to his locker. "Hey Joey. Can I have a work with you?" His lilac eyes looked darker than normal. Kind of freaked out Joey, thinking that Malik's yami was back, he just nodded his head. Malik pushed Joey the way to a corner and pinned him in the corner and looked Joey in the eyes.

"Tell me, you didn't take something yesterday?" Malik was asking in darkly tone as he had Joey pinned in the corner of the room. Joey looked scared and gulped. "Umm, take what? I mean, I did take some Advil t' get rid of this headache I had yesterday… What are ya talking about, Malik? Ya are scaring me."

Malik sighed and pulled away from Joey, giving him room to breathe. "It's nothing. Well, it is something, but you are innocent." He ran a hand through his hair. Something was on his mind, but he wasn't going to question Joey anymore. He got the answer he needed. Last ones to ask were Seto and Yugi, but he wasn't sure where Seto was, but he would corner him somewhere.

"Oh…" Joey scratched his face with a finger, thinking. "What happened?" He asked Malik, but then he realized Malik was walking away from him. Shaking his head, he decided to continue to his locker instead. He would find out what was on Malik's mind eventually. Still it bugged him, that look in Malik's eyes was the thing that scared him the most.

As Malik walked away, he looked in class rooms he passed with his eyes to see if he could spot Seto. He felt bad for cornering Joey like that, even how he cornered Ryou this morning.

**~Flashback**

Walking to his friend's house, still thinking about what Ishizu told him this morning. Someone stole from the museum some time during the day, just after the gang went to see the Silver Diamond Items. His sister sounded upset about it, she thought she could trust Malik and his friends, but it seems it could have been one of them that stole from the museum.

Reaching the door, it opened up to Ryou standing there with a smile on his face. "Good morning, Malik. How are you feeling?" The snow-white hair boy asked his friend as he closed the door behind him and locked it up. When he turned around to his friend again, he was met with dark lilac eyes and made his squeak. "Please god, Marik isn't back, is he?"

Malik just shook his head. "Did you take again from the museum yesterday? You better tell me the truth, Ryou." The boy in front of him just shook his head, scared and relaxed a bit as he realized it was Malik, himself, and not the yami, Marik.

A sigh left his lips and turned around. "Sorry, Ryou. Just someone stole something from the museum yesterday." He turned his head back to look back at Ryou and waited him relaxed and start walking to Malik and they started heading to the school.

"Oh, well I don't know of this. Are you questioning all of us? I don't believe it could have been any of us. I mean, it was you, Yugi and your sister that were the last ones in the room before we headed out the front door of the museum." Ryou was thinking and walking to the school with Malik. He was the first to leave the room and he didn't see any of his friends stealing anything from the room he stood in, which the Millennium Item display was right beside the door.

"Well, I'm questioning everyone today about it. I'll see if I get any answers from them." Was all Malik said, keeping the fact that it was the Silver Diamond Items that were stolen from the museum. If he said that, it would cause more of questions from his friends then was needed.

**Flashback ended~**

How could everyone think that Marik was back? Just because he has a darker side, didn't mean anything. Marik was gone, dead. He just needed to find out the truth about the stealing at the museum before the police were questioning his friends. Which is why he turned dark on them, to question them.

Hearing the bell go off, the students were piling into the halls, heading to their next class which Malik knew he should go to his next class, but with this on his mind he wasn't thinking straight. He just sighed and decided to go anyways, since his next class was Math and they had a test. Before he entered the class, he grabbed Yugi by the arm and pushed in him into the boy's washroom and glared at someone who was already in there, making them grab their things and flee.

Malik turned to Yugi, which Yugi looked at his eyes and started to shiver a bit. That cold and dark look reminded him of Marik as well, but he know the yamis were gone was it was just an angry Malik. "Do you take steal anything yesterday?" He looked into those deep purple eyes, searching for a lie that may drop out of that mouth. He knew Yugi couldn't lie, but wanted to make sure he told the truth as he held on to Yugi's arm very tight.

"N-no, I didn't steal yesterday. Let go, please Malik. You're hurting me and we need to go to class." Yugi's eyes started to tear up, threaten to spill at any moment.

With his answer, Malik let go of his death grip on Yugi's arm. He should have known Yugi wouldn't, but he had to make sure. Yugi stutter was created from the fear of looking in Malik's eyes. One thing, Malik was satisfied with, was that Yugi didn't bring up Marik. If heard anyone bring up that yami again, he would break down in tears.

"Okay, let's go before the bell rings." Him and Yugi rushed out the room and entered their Math class, just in time as the bell rang, making Yugi flinch.

"Please, get to your seats and get your pencils out class. Put your books away and start your test." The teacher spoke out to the class as Yugi and Malik took their seats and got their pencils out and as soon as the teacher said start the test, everyone in the room flipped over their test papers and started on their test.

The room was silent, making Joey nervous. It was too quiet with the scratching of pencils on the desks. He looked around, not lifting his head. Seem like everyone was working hard at their test and concentrating on the work in front of them. Joey dropped his head on his desk, making the teacher look at him and few of the classmates snicker at him.

"Mr. Wheeler, are you alright?" The teacher got up from her desk and walked over to Joey and felt his forehead as he picked up his head from the desk. "No, Ms. Masahito, I was just taking a nap." He said with a chuckle. The teacher shook her head and walked back to her desk and turned on a radio, at a very low volume. "Since I do not wish for Joey to kill anymore brain cells, I turned the radio on. If someone needs a quiet place to work tell me now and I will lead you to the library."

No one placed their hand up and the teacher return to her desk and sat down, grading some tests from earlier. Joey was thankful he didn't get kicked out of class this time and worked on his test. This teacher seemed to understand Joey more than any other teacher in this school.

After all tests were handed in and school bang rang indicating it was lunch time, Yugi and his friends headed outside to a table and sat down with their lunches. Malik was facing Seto, glaring daggers at him. Joey, who was sitting beside Malik, facing and talking to Yugi and Ryou, who were across from him, felt the tension coming from Malik.

It was Seto who was the first to say anything about it. "Seriously, what is your problem, Ishtar?" He looked up at the Egyptian, glaring his icy blue eyes at him. He didn't receive any movement from the man in front of him till he opened his mouth.

"Just thinking why a man with all the money in the world would steal from the museum." Was all Malik said, still staring at him, which made the brunette raise a brow at him. "What the hell are you talking about, Ishtar?" And that answered Malik's interrogation of his friends and his eyes disappeared from the dark lilac to normal. "Nothing really. Just wondering why, is all." And he turned back to his food and started eating it.

Now the gang was turning to Malik all with questioning looks and the Egyptain sighed and might as well tell his friends what happened at the museum and what was stolen.

As Malik told the news he received from his sister, Seto looked away and to a table where Anzu was sitting with her friends. They seemed to be looking at Anzu's wrist and asking her questions about it. He looked down at her wrist and saw it, saw the bracelet that he had seem yesterday and got up. He walked over to Anzu, where Joey and Ryou looked over at him, wondering why he would even want to talk to her in the first place. They only shrug and continue with their conversation with Yugi and Malik.

As Seto approaches her, her two friends look at him and see the glare and run off, leaving Anzu there to defend herself. "So, where did you get that bracelet of yours? I know where it came from and I know you stole it." He grabs her wrist and holds up the bracelet.

"Kaiba, you are hurting me. Please let go of my arm. Kaiba!" Anzu is ready to open her mouth again to scream, but Seto quickly goes behind her and covers her mouth, with his free hand. His other hand tries to work the bracelet off Anzu wrist, but he soon shocked by lighting it seems from the bracelet and is thrown back.

Yugi and his friends get up and run over to Seto to help him up, but he pushes their hands away and gets up himself on his own. Malik looks to Anzu and notices the bracelet as well and goes to get it back, but just as he puts a foot forward, she turns her head to Malik. He is stopped by the evil grin on her face and her eyes that have changed a color, the color of crimson.

"What's wrong with you, Anzu?" Yugi is the first to speak, but all he gets is a yami-like evil laughter and she whistles to Seto, before she starts walking away. Somehow Seto is being mind control and starts to follow Anzu. The gang was all shocked by that laughter, so Bakura-like to them, before they shook their heads and go and follow Seto, trying to stop him in his tracks, but continues to walk and push than aside, very hard.

After Joey was pushed against a wall, very hard, almost knocking the wind out of him, he yells at Seto. "What the hell, Kaiba? You are an asshole." He growls out and Yugi, who is close to Seto, hears the whisper. "Shut up, mutt. Just follow her." He whispers, which Yugi looks and see's the blank look in Seto's face and somehow, Seto is trying to fight against the mind control.

Yugi stops his friends from going any farther. "Seto is being mind controlled. He just whispered to follow and be quiet." Everyone nods and starts to follow slowly, behind Seto and Anzu.

Appearing in front of the museum, they notice some police cars, but it seems Anzu and Seto are headed to the back door. Yugi and the other boys, dash to the behind the museum to see where Anzu and Seto go in and to their surprise they head in through the back. Malik puts a finger to his lips and leads everyone inside the museum and through the door they walked through yesterday to see the display of items.

Ryou and Malik are peeking over the crates to see what is happening, as Anzu and Seto stand in front of the display case and on her wrist the bracelet lets out a light blinds everyone for a moment before, Joey sees a ring on his finger and starts trying to pull it off with Yugi's help. Malik and Ryou look at the two and try to help Joey as well.

Soon they three boys are shocked by lighting and the look on Joey's face shows, he isn't really Joey. His honey-brown eyes had turned rust colored. Yugi and Ryou gasped at the look in their friend's eyes and Malik looks over the crates again and seeing Seto shrugging to get the staff out of hand as he is no longer mind controlled any more.

It was short-lived as Joey got up and walks toward Seto and Anzu and placed a hand on Seto's shoulder, seeming to snap him out of it But Seto's eyes had changed as well at that moment to azure-red eyes. Seto wraps an arm around Joey's waist and kisses Joey deeply. By this, Malik looks in shock as Anzu chuckles and the three of them go to exit out of the door they came in from. Ryou, Yugi and Malik try to follow but an electric barrier is put up and Anzu turns around shaking her head and finger at the boys before she disappears outside.

Malik growls outloud, which the other door opens up to Ishizu. "What are you three doing here?" She glances at the display case and her eyes go dark, ready to start pointing fingers at the boys in the room.

"Anzu, Seto and Joey took off with them, but it wasn't them." Malik starts telling his sister. Who raises her brow, for him to explain more into this. "They are possessed, like their bodies were being taken over by spirits." If Ishizu never knew of the yamis, she wouldn't believe Malik at all. She tried to rush towards the other door that the boys were at, but the electric barrier reappeared.

"Ishizu, I need my Puzzle, get me my Millennium Puzzle." Yugi pleaded to Ishizu, who was trying to figure out where the electric barrier came from. "Ishizu, please." Ishizu turned to Yugi with a raised eyebrow. "Why? You know the spirits don't live in them anymore. What would need the Puzzle for?" She asked him and Yugi looked to the ground. Yugi could feel the pulse, as the Millennium Puzzle called out to him once again. He felt Yami, he could feel Yami calling to him. "That's not true. Yami is calling to me."

Shocked, Malik and Ryou look to Yugi with questioning looks, but before they could ask or Yugi could answer them, Shadi swings the door open. "Ms. Ishizu, please get the items for the boys. I sense something has come up and the hikari's need their items for the yamis to reappear." With his words, Ishizu rushes out of the room, casually to retrieve the items.

"You knew about this. You knew something was going to happen. That's why you have sat here from open to close watching the Millennium Items." Malik yells at Shadi and walks up to him. He was really was acting like Marik, it scared Yugi and Ryou, but it didn't phase Shadi one bit.

Shadi gave a small nod. "Yes, I knew something was going to happen, but I did not know what, Malik. When I heard the Silver Diamonds would be here, I stayed longer, waiting for them to go on display. I knew something was up when the police were here and the worried look on Ishizu's face. I asked Ishizu to let me in, just so I can wait and watch the Millennium Items." He told his story to the three teens, as Ishizu appeared through the door with all seven Millennium Items. She placed them carefully in the display case for the Silver Diamond Items, since they were no longer in there.

Yugi grabbed his Puzzle and kissed it, his mind link opened up to Yami. '_Little one, it saddens me I had to return, but I am glad I got to return to you, my Hikari._' Yugi smiled and waited for Yami to take over his body, but it never happened. He opened up his eyes and looked at Shadi, about to ask his question.

"Don't worry, Yugi. They cannot be a part of you, let me show you." Shadi spoke as he concentrated on the items. Ryou and Malik sigh in relief that they can keep their bodies. They didn't want to give up their bodies for a second time to the yamis. The items then growled a bright light and Yugi placed his in the display case once again and watched.

Five beams of light came out of the Millennium Items and directed themselves in the direction five of the people there. Where the lights went to Ishizu's and Shadi's heads, the other three beams passed right through Yugi, Ryou and Malik.

When the light disappeared, everyone looked at the display case and notice the items were no longer there. Ishizu was about to ask Shadi where they went, before she looked at her brother and his two friends with a surprised face.

* * *

**Another chapter to the story completed. Wow, I hope you guys enjoyed this one. I wonder what's got Ishizu all shocked. Haha, I think we should all know by now. Well, that leaves us waiting for the third chapter. Peace out, till next chapter.**

**Remember: Please read and review, especially other stories you come across from other authors.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: After life with the yami's, a new darkness appears and comes into play. At the museum where Ishizu Ishtar works, she gets a new display of items, which come from Egypt. Unknown to her, they are like the Millennium Items, but they hold within them spirits, like the Puzzle, Ring and Rod that Yugi, Ryou and Malik had. These spirits are ones of the Ancient Egyptian counterparts of their friends, Seto, Joey and Anzu. **

**Warnings: Possible violence, strong language and other mature subjects, more later in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters. It all belongs to its creator.**

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**Mana's Madness - I'm glad you like the idea to this story. Can't wait to find out if you enjoy the rest of it.**

**And a thanks goes out to those who have favorited or are following the story.**

* * *

With his sister's surprised face, Malik was about it answer before arm was thrown over his shoulder, and he now looked at a naked yami besides him, Marik. He licked his lips and pushed the yami away from him. "Malik-pretty?"

Yugi stood there shocked till two arms wrapped around and a whisper came to his ear. "My little Hikari." Yugi turned around so fast and hugged Yami, he didn't seem to notice Yami had no clothes on. He was just too happy to have Yami back, and on the other hand, Yami have his own body as well. Now, he could physically hug the spirit.

It was Ryou however, who didn't like this at all. For one, he was now choosing to have his yami take over his body, and not be in the flesh. He was pinned against the wall, as one of his yami's hand had his wrist and the other working off his pants. "Brat, give me something to wear. It's fucking freezing in here." Bakura said, finally having Ryou's pants undone and sliding them down his skinny legs. Before he let go of Ryou and made the teen fall on his butt as he grabbed the pants and started to put them on.

Ishizu was blushing red as can be, seen through her dark tan. Three yamis back, and in their own bodies, how would the hikari's control them this time? Bad enough, Malik had one perverted yami, Marik who was trying to get close to the sandy blonde teen. Yami just hid behind Yugi, hugging him and whispering in his ear to make the tri-color hair teen blush. Ryou and Bakura, well, Bakura got his pants and Ryou was blushing trying to pull down his shirt to cover his underwear he was in and Bakura laughed at him.

Well, so much for a peaceful life. Ishizu turned around to go find some clothes to dress the yamis in and hopefully Bakura would give Ryou his pants back. Shadi only stared at them, shocked it really worked, and that he too could feel this awakening power in him. Not only did the spell work to bring back the yamis, it worked in giving him his powers back when he had with the Millennium Scale and Key. He could feel the presents of judging the souls of the people and see the doorways to entering one's mind, if he so chooses too.

Little did the Hikaris know they now possessed the powers of the Millennium items they once had. Yugi, who completed the Millennium Puzzle, now has the power to control Duel Monsters, including the Egyptian Gods, and the powers of darkness. Malik, who had the Millennium Rod, has the power to allow him to control the minds of others. And Ryou, who wore the Millennium Ring, has the power allowing him to find whatever he seeks and can summon monsters from the shadow realm without being in a duel.

No one knew but Ishizu had her power back as well, the power to see into the past and future, along with the power of the Millennium Eye; reading minds and sealing souls into cards. With them now having the power of the Millennium Items, only the yamis can control and manipulate the shadows and mind crush their victims. It is a rare occurrence, but neither the yamis nor the hikaris knew what they possessed.

* * *

Somewhere else in Domino City, there were three motionless bodies in empty warehouse, down by the docks. Standing around them were four unlikely people, no one knew about. A girl, with dark brown hair, that barely goes pass her shoulders, and bright crimson eyes. A young teenage boy, with ash blonde hair, short enough to cover his eyes in the front but long in the back, and bright rust colored eyes. A man had his arms around this boy, who was a brunette, with shoulder length hair in the back and eyes the color of azure-red. An older looking man with these three young people, had long black hair that stopped in the middle of his back and a long goatee hanging from his chin.

These four turned to the door that had just opened to the warehouse and a man stepped in with long light blue hair, and one gold eye and one green eye. "Welcome fellow Silver Diamond yamis. I will be your host, Dartz. Now come with me and we shall get you looking your best." He smiled as the four followed him, leaving behind the three student bodies to wake up on their own.

As they crawled into the limo and drove away, Dartz asked them just who they were. The girl was the first to speak up with an evil grin. "I am Teana, the lover of Atem and crime partner of the King of Thieves." It was no wonder her grin could be compared to Bakura's.

The elder man was the next to speak, as the other two men just couldn't keep their lips to themselves beside him. "I am Heishin, a Higher Mage, the next Pharaoh, before I was trapped in that item." He elbowed the brunette, which made him realized it was his turn to speak and to stop kissing his lover in the process.

"I am Priest Seth, Heishin's right-hand man, Pharaoh Atem's cousin and of course the husband to Jono here." Seth smiled nibbled on Jono's ear for a moment, while the boy spoke. "Jono is my name. I was a friend of Atem and yes, I am the lover of Seth." He giggled a bit before recapturing Seth's lips in a battle that seemed to keep going with no winner.

Heishin nodded. "Yes, I would ignore those two. It seems being trapped has made these two lose themselves in each other." Dartz only shook his head and just hoped these two would stop kissing, especially for dinner. The limo pulled up to a castle and drove in behind the stone walls. It seems Shadi's magic just didn't work on the Millennium Items, but as well as the Silver Diamond Items.

* * *

After everyone left the museum, the yamis went with their hikaris to spend the night at their places. Bakura went with Ryou, much to Ryou's annoyance. Marik went with Malik, much to Malik's and Ishizu's annoyance and Yami went home with Yugi, which it didn't annoy anyone, surprisingly.

Yugi was a blushing mess, as Yami spoke sweet and kind words into Yugi's ear on the way home, making him that way. Which to Yami, just meant he still hand his touch on the little one, as he would put it. It seemed Yami couldn't let Yugi go, which was kind of hard for him to walk, but he got Yami to hold hands with him in the end instead of holding him from behind.

When they walked through the door of the game shop, Grandpa was there to greet them and he looked pale as he looked at Yami, thinking he was seeing a ghost. Yugi giggled. "Grandpa, are you alright? This is Yami, he's back. It seems there is some evil spirits that were release and Yami has come back to help fight them."

Grandpa raised an eyebow, before he looked Yami straight in the eyes with a dark tone in his voice. "Now, if you ever let something bad happen to Yugi, I will be coming to haunt your spirit myself." Yami only looked at Grandpa, gulped and nodded his head. He was afraid of the old man, that was for sure.

Chuckling, Grandpa sent the boys up stairs to their room, well he finishing cleaning the shop before heading to bed as well. Yugi looked back and waved goodnight to his grandfather before slipping into his room.

"So, I guess I have to get you something to wear for tomorrow and pajamas for tonight." Yugi started looking in his drawers for some pajamas for Yami to wear, which Yami came up behind. "Don't worry, little one. We won't need those garments for tonight." And he licked Yugi's ear, which made Yugi turn around in his arms and blushing brightly, staring up at Yami.

"Yami…" Yugi spoke softly, with wide eyes, trying to make sense of all this. "… What's gotten into you? Why are you like this-" Was all he was able to say, before Yami's lips clashed into his. Kissing him soft and gentle, his hands rubbing Yugi's back and lower till he was groping Yugi's ass. His tongue ran along Yugi's lips, and Yugi opened his mouth, accept the intrusion of the other's tongue against his own. He still wanted answers, but that would have to wait now.

A soft quite moan left his mouth as Yami pulled away. Of course it wasn't the first time they had ever kisses, but it had been so long, so terribly long. Yami looked at Yugi, who was red in the face, and smiled. "Yugi, I want to do one thing with you, if we get separated again." As Yami spoke, Yugi tilted his head, wondering what that was what that one thing was. "I want to make love to you." His smile was sincere; his voice was spoken with genuine feelings for Yugi.

Blushing a little more, Yugi nodded, he was just unable to speak, and afraid he would say the wrong thing and that would be it. He wanted it too, now that Yami brought it up. He wanted his first with the spirit. Kind of weird to think of Yami as a spirit, now that he had his own body, but he wanted it, he wanted to feel Yami inside of him and make love to him.

Yami led them over to the bed, removed his shirt before laying Yugi down on the bed gently. He captured Yugi's lips and tongue in another dueling match, making Yugi moan under him. Yami was lifting up Yugi's shirt and found that pink nipple to toy with, rubbing it hard then twisting and pulling it gently, making the boy under him squirm for life.

Pulling back from the kiss, with a string of saliva between them, till it broke, Yami removed Yugi's shirts with some help. Just as he was about to connect their lips together, Yugi was the one that reached up and started toying with Yami's nipples, making the man moan for him and smirk down at the boy. If yugi wanted to play it this way, Yami was going to play the same game.

A hand reached down and found that bulge in Yugi's pants and started to grope him, making Yugi's hands drop to the bed and grab a hold of the sheet under him. Oh, how precious and innocent, little Yugi was. He lean down and once again continued their kisses with their mouths, earning him soft moans of delight, which made him groan in pleasure. Oh, he was enjoying this, but he knew it was probably teasing Yugi to no end, giving him a taste of pleasure and then returning to the kisses. Yugi's hands were no longer gripping the sheet, as they were back around Yami, in his hair.

Moving his lips down, Yami kissed along Yugi's jaw bone and down to his neck, where he took the time to leave a little mark behind for Yugi to show on his body, before making his way down Yugi's chest, stopping to suck and tug on one of Yugi's nipples as a hand came up and twist and tugged on his other nipple. "Ngh… Yami, don't… don't tease… so much." Yugi breathed out between moans.

Yami may have teased, but Yugi was enjoying himself a lot. He slid off the bed to the floor, as his mouth traveled down Yugi's abdomen, dipping in his navel, to receive a moan so loud, that Yugi grabbed his pillow and used it to muffle out his moan. As Yami had worked his way down, Yugi didn't realize that Yami had undone his pants and now was trying to tug them down. Yugi lifted his lower half off the bed to help get his pants over his ass.

With the pants at his ankles, Yugi wasn't expect what came next and was just thankful he had the pillow covering his mouth, as Yami then took Yugi's member all in his mouth and swallowed around that organ. Yugi rolled his head back into the bed as Yami began to bob his head. One of Yugi's hands was in Yami's hair, encouraging him to go faster. Moans and groans came out of his mouth, as Yami tasted that sweet taste of pre-cum on his tongue and just kept going.

"Yami… I'm… I'm gunna…" He managed to say before stuffing the pillow in his face again and cumming a load right into Yami's mouth. Yugi thought it was the best high to be on, it felt incredible and wanted to feel more of Yami's mouth. Though, a whimper left his lips as Yami released his mouth from Yugi's cock with a smack of his lips together.

Yami then got up and was searching for something on the end table, which made Yugi sit up on his elbows and question Yami. "What are you looking for?" He panted heavily, still catching his breath. Yami turned to him with a smirk as he had found what he was looking for lubricated lotion. It would have to do for this once, and he put some on his fingers and spreading it on them before taking Yugi's pants off his leg completely and tossed them over to the side. "This is going to be uncomfortable at first but just remember to relax or it will become painful." Was all Yami said, before spreading Yugi's legs far enough apart to insert a finger, which made Yugi squirm in discomfort.

"Yugi, relax. Relax, little one." Yami spoke. He wasn't going to take advantage of Yugi unless Yugi wanted this and co-operated with it. Yugi tried to relax till Yami then again took Yugi's limp cock within his mouth and started to suck on the tender head of it. That made Yugi and enjoy the feelings Yami brought to him.

It was three fingers later, that were inside Yugi, stretching him and making him feel good, before Yami removed his mouth from Yugi's member and looked at the boy who was enjoying himself. Yami then processed to rub that bundle of nerves in Yugi, making him squirm and moan.

Seeing stars, Yugi didn't know what happened, but he kept on telling Yami to do it again and it made him arch up off the bed, moaning, almost screaming in pleasure. It was when Yami's hand disappeared, that Yugi sat up and looked at him. "W-why did y-you stop, Yami?" Yugi stuttered out, before Yami stood up and removed his pants and lube himself up graciously for Yugi.

"Move to the head of the bed, will you?" Yami asked Yugi in a lustful tone, that made Yugi want to melt right there and did as he was told, followed by Yami crawling on the bed, in between Yugi's legs. He lined himself up, rubbing the tip of himself against Yugi's entrance, making him moan at the teasing his was doing before he stroked himself once more and pushed himself within Yugi slowly. Yami moaned in pleasure as the tight entrance clamped down on him every moment he made to get fully in to the hilt.

Once he was fully in though, He looked down at Yugi, who had a few tears in his eyes. "Aibou? Do you want me out?" The answer he got was a shake of his head and looked up at Yami, nodding his head and wrapping his arms around him, telling him he was ready. So, Yami took the hints and started off slowly for Yugi's sake and continued that way till Yugi whispered, "Faster." In Yami's ear, which gave Yami the pleasure of rocking his hips against Yugi's, and receiving a few mews as moans.

As Yugi was lost in his pleasure, he never noticed the pick up on the thrusting, not until Yami hit that spot in him, making him open his eyes wide and gasp. Yami knew what he hit once again and continue hit the bundle of nerves till Yugi demanded him to go harder.

Shocker to Yami, but he complied and went harder in Yugi, continued to hit the bundle of nerves, till screamed out in, complete ecstasy, Yami's name and gift of release between the two boys. It was only a bit more; Yami had reached orgasm and releasing all his sexual tension he had built up in his soul.

Both boys were panting, trying to catch their breaths, when Yami slid out of Yugi and lay beside the boy. "I love you, aibou." Yami whispered and kissed the side of Yugi's head. "I love you too, Yami." Yugi said in his tired state. It was decided then they would wash up in the morning as Yugi managed to slip into a sleep, he needed, wrapped up in Yami's arms and Yami did too.

Little did both boys know, they never closed the bedroom door, so a little old man had rushed to the rescue, only to stop in the doorway to see that they had been caught? It disgusted the old man to think of his grandson being used, but somehow he knew Yugi was happy with Yami, and he would keep an open mind for Yugi, especially how he slept with such a bright smile on his.

* * *

**I know I am horrible, for leaving it like this. I will get to the next chapter as soon as possible and get it up for you guys to read and enjoy. Sorry if there are any mistakes, I did type this up late in the night and kind of slipped over any errors. I tend to do that with all stories, write them late at night. As well, I tried to do a lemon scene for you guys, you can give me a rating of it if you enjoyed it or not. I don't write very many lemons, unless doing RP then that is so much easier, being the dominate one completely. Well, if you enjoyed this one, I'll sure to add a few more in other stories for my viewers.**

**Please read and review, especially other stories you come across from other authors.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: After life with the yami's, a new darkness appears and comes into play. At the museum where Ishizu Ishtar works, she gets a new display of items, which come from Egypt. Unknown to her, they are like the Millennium Items, but they hold within them spirits, like the Puzzle, Ring and Rod that Yugi, Ryou and Malik had. These spirits are ones of the Ancient Egyptian counterparts of their friends, Seto, Joey and Anzu. **

**Warnings: Possible violence, strong language and other mature subjects, more later in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters. It all belongs to its creator.**

* * *

The following day, everyone was woken up, at 5:30am, by a call from Bakura to come to Ryou's house. He told them to not go to school. It was frustrating to wake up by a yami with a very loud voice, at the wrong time of day. Needless to say, the hikaris had answer the phone and the yamis slept through it, well except Bakura who was calling.

An hour and a half later, alarms were going off like crazy, waking the hikaris up, which in return they had to wake their yamis up as well. Yugi sat down at the table to eat a piece of toast and have a small glass of milk, his usually meal for morning time. Yami was in the shower, where Yugi had come from before getting dressed and coming out to eat.

Yugi didn't think of anything as he sat down and began to eat, till he was half done his toast. He blinked at the toast for a moment. Asking himself out loud, Yugi spoke. "Where did this toast and glass of milk come from?" Then a chuckle came to his ears and he jumped, startled by it and looked at Grandpa, who was the one chuckling.

"I thought I would make you something to eat." The old man started to talk. He had stood in the kitchen the whole time. "I heard what was being screamed on the phone, you are going to Ryou's today. I already called in sick for you-" He was washing dishes as Yami came in the kitchen and grabbed a coffee cup and poured himself a cup of coffee before joining Yugi at the table and listen to their conversation. "-and there is something I want to talk about to you, being as you both are responsible enough for yourselves, please have some respect and close your door. It's hard to sleep with all the commotion going on. Especially when you nearly gave me a heart attack with screaming."

Yami was sitting there, shocked looking at Grandpa and still pouring in sugar into his cup of coffee. Seeing as the sugar did dissolve fast enough, it was overflowing the cup of coffee, spilling coffee on the table. Yugi sat there, looking at the table, head down in shame and blushing as red as a tomato. Grandpa turned around, and chuckled. He took the sugar out of Yami's hand and the coffee cup to the sink before going to clean the table before any of it spilt on the floor. "Go on Yugi. Go to Ryou's and call me if something comes up, okay?"

Nodding, keeping his head down, Yugi got up, grabbed Yami by the shoulder and they both left grandpa in the kitchen. "Uh, see you later, Gramps." Yami called out, as Yugi dragged him away, out of the game shop.

It was half way to Ryou's house that Yugi and Yami ran into Malik and Marik. "Hey, long time no see, Yami." Malik chimed, happily. Marik was walked with a slight limp and angry for some reason, reasons which Yami could guess, but Yugi was still embarrassed since they left the house. "What's wrong with Yugi, Yami?" Malik tilted his head at the little boy with them.

"Oh, I'll tell you if you tell me why Marik is not happy." Yami said with a grin. He wanted to hear it, hear how Marik suffered. Maybe he would hear some details, which he could laugh at Marik about.

Malik looked at Marik then back to Yami, smiling like he won a prize. "Oh, we were playing a game in my room and he made a bet. If he won, he got to have me, if I won, I got to have him. Let's just say, he's a sore loser." Malik chuckled slightly, where Yami was laughing so hard, he had tears in his eyes. Yugi finally looked up, hearing the story and giggled slightly, the blush had gone away by now, and he just didn't want to talk till he got to Ryou's house. "So, Yami, tell me… Or you can tell me yourself, Yugi." Malik looked to Yugi, who right away started to blush again and hung his head down low.

Calming down from a laughing fit, Yami wiped his eyes and took in a deep breath, before letting it go. With another breath, he told Malik. "I deflowered Yugi last night, and Grandpa heard and well, he also knows what we did last night." Malik just stood there and blinked a few times. He had no idea Yugi was still a virgin till now, well, he is no longer one now.

Marik mumbled something beside them, to which Yami and Malik looked at him in confusion. "What did you say Marik, we didn't hear you and you know the rules." Malik spoke and smiled at him about the rules.

Shrugging his shoulders, Marik sighed and spoke a bit more clearly. "Yugi wasn't the only virgin till…" He trailed off. Snickering could be heard by both Malik and Yami. Marik looked at them, angry how they would laugh at him about that. He picked up his pace and wanted to get to Ryou's, as soon as possible.

Yugi looked up at them and shook his head, 'How can they laugh about it? It's no laughing matter.' He thought to himself as he caught up to Marik and talk softly to him, trying to calm him down.

As they got to Ryou's, Bakura was stamping around, making a big fuss. Ryou shook his head and let everyone into the house. "My father is away, so we have the place to ourselves. Would any of you like something to drink?" He faced the group which Malik and Yami were sitting on the loveseat and Marik and Yugi were sitting on the chairs. This surprised Ryou, but he didn't say a thing.

"Will you shut the fuck up already, Bakura? Just because we didn't come when you demanded us to, you should just be happy we are here now." Marik growled at Bakura, who then turned around, but was stopped by Ryou, who put a hand on his shoulder.

Ryou smiled at Bakura. "Will you go get some glasses and the Iced Tea from the fridge, for me? Please?" With that said, Bakura left the living room and went to the kitchen. Ryou then went over to the couch and sat on it. "Anyone going to tell me why Marik is mad, Yugi has his head down, and why you two are snickering?" Ryou had to ask, due to his curiosity. No one said a thing, till Bakura came in and set down a tray with a jug of Iced Tea and six glasses. One already filled for himself, and he grabbed it and started drinking it.

"If you must know, Marik lost his virginity last night." Yami spoke, which made him laugh again and Bakura choke on some of his juice, trying to laugh, which made Malik laugh. Ryou, being the supportive one, reached over and lifted Bakura's arms up in the air, which opened up his air way, and stopped him from choking. We didn't need Bakura dying on us now.

"I don't believe you guys. Seriously, you guys wouldn't be laughing if Yugi or I lost our virginities, now would you?" Ryou said, frustrated at Malik, Yami and Bakura. He looked at Yugi for support, which he noticed how red Yugi got and how fidgety he got. Ryou sighed. "Yugi…" He didn't know what to say. What could he say?

Malik was the first to calm down, slowly followed by Yami and Bakura, which Bakura got a glare or more like a pout from Ryou to know that he shouldn't even start again. "I can't believe you guys." Yugi finally spoke up. "It's not something to joke about, even if you all pick on each other. It's embarrassing. How would you like it if I took your virgin ass, Yami?" One would think he was done talking, but he turned to Bakura. "How would you like it if Ryou took your virgin ass, too?"

Everyone seemed to shut up but Malik, who was trying to hold back a laugh. "He must not get it. We yamis are supposed to the protectors and saviors of our hikaris, meaning we become dominate over you guys whom you guys then submit to." He got up and walked back to the kitchen to sit down and calm himself down.

Ryou then sighed and tried to change the topic. "Umm, so did you get any more information out of your sister, Malik?" Malik looked at Marik and then back to Ryou, and shook his head, which made Ryou sigh and dropped his head. "Yami, are you sure you don't know anything from your past about this?" And Yami did the same, shaking his head.

"I have no answers to give you guys, whatever Malik's sister told you guys is all you guys know." Yami still wasn't sure about these artifacts that were found. He wanted to know about them, but he would hold off on asking, as Yugi was the next to speak.

"Well, I think it is safe to say, that the items were found next to the tomb of the Pharaoh Atem, which means they had to be someone important, but not that important." Yugi looked at Yami and then at Malik. "So, what we really need is someone to tell us why these items were made and why." Marik only shrugged his shoulders, the jug of Iced Tea and poured himself a glass, before walking slowly, not to limp, to the kitchen where Bakura was.

As the four of them talked trying to figure out the story behind them, Marik and Bakura were sitting in the kitchen, silently listening to the conversation through the wall. Bakura was the first to talk, killing the silence. "If Yami can't remember, then why can I?" He sighed, hoping that he would receive an answer, but the answer Marik gave to him.

"Maybe, because your spirit was trapped differently than the Pharaoh's, I mean have you been inside his mind? There are so many doors and so many stairs; it's a maze in there to even find one thing in his mind." Marik brought up a good point, Bakura had been in his mind once before and it didn't look like anything like his. Which he was happy about, but couldn't Yami search and find his memories, and why hasn't he done it?

Bakura sighed, Marik might as well know what he knows, before Yami found out he knew everything. At least this way, Yami can't take it out all on Bakura. "After the Pharaoh's was trapped inside the Puzzle, they were killing and going after everyone with a Millennium Item, which is how I was able to steal one and keep it away from the High Mage's guards. Well, since the Pharaoh didn't have an heir to the throne the next member was the priest, Seth. Well, he ran away when they tried to take the Millennium Rod away from him, as he placed a cursed on it and left it there for them to find. I guess that curse, and with Malik's up bring, brought you to exist."

Listening closely, Marik understood what the tome robber was saying. He just wasn't sure what to reply with to make Bakura continue his story, but he didn't need to say a thing. "It was clear to who was the next Pharaoh in command, the High Mage, Heishin." Marik shivered at that name. "He was the man who created the Silver Diamond Items; their creation was created the same way as the Millennium Items, almost. In order to create the silver and diamond on the items, 25 new-born babies had to be sacrifice. Sad tragic story, but it's the truth. The bones of the new-born babies are the silver and the tears they cried are the diamonds." As much as Marik and Bakura could taunt and hurt others, that fact of new-born babies made both of them sick.

Marik was the next to speak. "Please, continue on. How did these items hold other souls?" He wanted to know of the items and Bakura seemed to know so much more about this. Bakura looked up at Marik, and nodded. He turned his head to the wall and continued, though little did both of them know, the door was opened a crack.

"The Silver Diamond Helm was Heishin's, he had all the items, till he found a wife, Teana, the Pharaoh's lover and my crime partner, and gave her the Silver Diamond Bracelet to protect. He gave the leader of his guards the Silver Diamond Ring, Jono, who hid Seth from Heishin and they became lovers. Well, Seth was found out and he asked Heishin to spare his life and he would take his place as a priest again. So, Seth was given the Silver Diamond Staff. Well, it was Seth who decided to sacrifice himself, his lover, King Heishin and Queen Teana to become spirits within the items. Though, I can see that Heishin was a High Mage with his own powers and that being sealed in these items, if they ever were to be found and the spirits were released, they spirits would find their way to the Helmet and try to bring him back with Seth's powers."

Bakura now spoke all of which Marik wanted to know. It made perfect sense; the items were found and brought here, to their reincarnations. Which made the yamis reappear, knowing their duty to protect their hikaris. With a sigh, Marik looked at Bakura. "Tell me about it, how about me and you, you know." The devilish planning look in Marik's eyes spoke for themselves and Bakura nodded, agreeing with him. Their plan would before them to stop the four dark spirits themselves.

Malik pushed through the door and eyed both Marik and Bakura up. "So, Yami doesn't know anything about these items or who is behind it. Does either of you two know anything?" Malik looked at them first Bakura, who showed no signs other than shaking his head slowly. Marik was the only one to speak. "You know, I am not from their time period, so why would I know anything?"

Only looking disappointed, mainly at Marik for lying to him, as well as Bakura, but still his yami lied to him. Both yamis thought he was disappointed because they didn't have information. Malik felt he couldn't trust Marik now, but hopefully he will tell him when they are back at home.

In the other room, Yugi and Ryou were joking around that it was Ryou's turn to lose his virginity, but Ryou was against it, as they were joking. Yami just sat there, shocked at the conversation in front of him. For one, Yugi was blushing talking about it to his friend, and two, Ryou didn't hide his own blush on his face and was giggling.

A knock on the door, made Yugi and Ryou jump, startled by the sudden noise and Ryou was the one to get up and answer the door. There in front of him, was a sad Anzu, a girl almost in tears. His heart-felt bad for her and he eyes were blue and invited her in. Anzu moved in the home, after removing her shoes and sat on the couch. She looked up to see Yami and Yugi and looked back and forth between them, till she figured out which one was Yugi and the other was Yami?! She looked ready to faint as Marik, Malik and Bakura came back into the living room. Malik sat on one side of Anzu and Ryou on the other.

"Don't mind them. You can ignore them, and they won't hurt you." Malik told Anzu, who nodded to him. Ryou took her one hand in his two hands and petted the top of her hand. "Now, do you want to tell us why you stole the bracelet from the museum? Anything you can remember." Ryou's soft reassuring voice hit Anzu's ears and she cleared her throat and began.

"Well, what can I say, really? I felt something, something like a force, a force pulling me toward the museum. I had to follow it. I saw you guys going to the museum so I followed you guys to the back of the museum. Before the door was closed shut I managed to get my foot in the door and I sneaked in behind you guys. A voice kept calling to me in my head, I had no idea who it was, but it was a female voice calling my name and as I got closer to the room it was in, I saw you guys and snuck in. The voice kept calling to me to help it, to grab the bracelet and help it."

Anzu talked and the more she talked the more Malik was biting he tongue from yelling at her. There was tension in the air that you could cut it with a knife. Yugi must have known this and moved to sit on the arm of the couch and place his hands on Malik's shoulders.

"Well, as you guys cleared the room, I moved to the display case and the voice was louder, telling me to pick up the bracelet and help it. I had to, so I picked up the bracelet put it on and blacked out." At that moment, Malik had enough, stood up, almost knocking Yugi to the floor and started yelling at Anzu.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU DON'T STEAL FROM A MUSEUM, OR EVEN BREAK INTO ONE. ARE YOU THAT FUCKING STUPID? YOU JUST DON'T DO THAT AND THOSE ITEMS MAYBE PRICELESS, BUT THEY ARE WORTH A LOT TO SOMEONE, LIKE MY SISTER." Malik couldn't help but raise his voice and his temper. Ryou and Yugi sat there shocked at him for his outburst. Yami sat there shaking his head back and forth at his outburst, where Marik was laughing his ass off, funny his hikari cute yelling at the girl.

Bakura however, smirked and spoked, before the girl had a chance to defend herself. "Congratulations Anzu, you picked up Teana's knack for stealing items." He felt proud of himself, for teaching Teana how to sneak around and steal, where it seemed Anzu must really be Teana's reincarnation and the skill was passed down to her.

Everyone in the room turned to Bakura and Marik turned to Byou. "So you were afraid I would tell them, but here you are, blabbing your mouth about Teana and your knowledge about the Silver Diamond Items." Well, really, Marik is the one who just told everyone in the room about them. Malik huffed and stomped away, which Yugi was about to go after him but was stopped by Yami. Yami shook his head telling Yugi to let him go and cool down himself. Bakura and Marik didn't notice Malik leaving, because they were yelling about Teana and the Silver Diamond Items, spilling out all the information about in their yelling match.

The four bystanders were sitting there watching everything, Yami just shook his head, Yugi and Ryou were shock and gathering all the information they said in their heads, and Anzu sat there confused and unsure of their words. Yami got up and got in between them and used his shadow magic to push them apart and shut their mouths with it. It was like dark purple grim holding both the yamis and covering theirs mouth, against the walls, opposite of each other. Malik was being held against the wall near the stairs heading upstairs and Bakura was being held against the front door.

"Thank you both for the information, but now it's time for you two to shut up and have a time out." Yami said, glaring at Marik, before glaring at Bakura. "Now, Yugi and Ryou, do you guys know how to get a hold of Seto and Joey? If you do, well, get them here now." Yami crossed his arms over his chest. "I hate to say it, but we need help our friends and Seto against this new enemy."

With his words, Anzu squealed, getting up and hugged Yami, where Yugi glared at her, with a phone to his ear calling Joey's cell phone. "Oh Yami, you do care for me. I knew you would always come back and love me. Stay this time with me, forever."

* * *

Little did any of them know, Malik was walking around town, the sun was hidden by thunder and lightning clouds. He hated storms like this, but he needed to get out of that house with her there. She annoyed him to no end. He was thinking about going to the police and telling them he knew who stole the Silver Diamond Items from the museum, but he didn't. If anyone was smart enough to do that, Ryou would do it. Even though, he knew of the three turning dark, and stealing the Helmet. He knew that whatever Bakura said, these were like the Millennium Items, holding a spirit within them. He closed his eyes; he should return home and apologize to Anzu for freaking out on her.

Malik didn't know he was being followed by a van, so when he turned around, the van came to stopped. He continued to walk towards the van. Just as he was passing by it, the side door, slid open, startling him. Before he could react any differently, he was grabbed and pulled into the van. He was trying to struggle as they drove off and he was being tied up.

Why was this happening to him? He didn't know, but he was hog tied, till the van came to stop and the back door opened and one of the thugs cut the rope that held his feet together. He was dragging into the mansion, from what he could tell, he just hoped it wasn't Seto's mansion or he would be really pissed.

Once he got inside, he was thrown on the ground and on his knees. He looked around him and knew he couldn't be in Seto's mansion with guards around. Two guards behind him and two by the stairs. He looked at the stairs and notice two people coming down them, one a name they gang all knew as Dartz and the other, he did not know, a man with his bread wrapped up in golden cloth it looked like. "Welcome to my home, Malik. I hope you enjoy your stay here." A devilish smirk written on Dartz's face. "Oh, don't let me forget to introduce you to the High Mage, Heishin." He gestured to the man beside him, who wore a dark grin on his face.

Malik's eyes went wide, and before he could even muffle out a sound with the cloth wrapped around his mouth, he was hit in the back of the head with the butt end of a gun, knocking him out. Dartz and Heishin shared a dark and evil laugh before they walked away and continued to talk among themselves.

* * *

**Hey there, everyone. Just trying to get these chapters out A.S.A.P. for you all to enjoy. So I see here, I know I made a mistake about the origins of the millennium items and how it wasn't the Thief King that got linked into the Millennium Ring and it was really Zorc, but it's a story, and stories are made up and sometimes original is fixed and altered to fit in the story. And yes, if everyone is going to ask, Heishin is from Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories. I used to play the game a lot, so using the characters from there too. I know Teana and Joey were common folk and Seth(Seto) was Heishin's right hand man, but I like to put twists in my stories. **

**So I guess I am going to be a Disclaimer of owning Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories, right here. I am not going to put it in my disclaimer up top, because it is a Yu-Gi-Oh! product and they are Yu-Gi-Oh! characters.**

**I just hope everyone knows, this has little to do with the anime's story line, just mixed up a few things and created a story for all it enjoy.**

**Please read and review, especially other stories you come across from other authors.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: After life with the yami's, a new darkness appears and comes into play. At the museum where Ishizu Ishtar works, she gets a new display of items, which come from Egypt. Unknown to her, they are like the Millennium Items, but they hold within them spirits, like the Puzzle, Ring and Rod that Yugi, Ryou and Malik had. These spirits are ones of the Ancient Egyptian counterparts of their friends, Seto, Joey and Anzu. **

**Warnings: Possible violence, strong language and other mature subjects, more later in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters. It all belongs to its creator.**

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**Mana's Madness - Thank you for both chapter reviews. About your curiosity, I hate to give any spoilers away about the story. ^_~ So will have to wait and see what happens to Anzu. Anzu does have a crush on Yami, she just isn't completely crazy about him. So with that said, if I decide to do a sequel, there will be more interactions.  
**

**And a thanks goes out to those who have favorited or are following the story.**

* * *

Later that evening, Joey and Seto show up at Ryou's house and Yugi lets them in with a cheerful face. "Hey Yug', how's it goin' for ya?" Joey was the first to speak and enters the house with Seto following behind and giving Yugi a small bow for letting them in. Joey looks around and shrugs his shoulder when he sees Anzu there. He goes and sits in a chair, across from Bakura, who is sitting in the chair ahead of him.

Yugi goes and joins Yami on the loveseat and Marik is sitting beside Anzu on the couch, which Ryou enters the living room and sits on the other side of Marik, leaving Seto to sit on the arm of the chair that Joey sits in. "I can't get a hold of him. I tried texting, calling, at least 20 times now. His sister hasn't seen him either, it's raining out there and he is out there, somewhere." Ryou sighed, frustrated about the situation.

"Ryou, don't worry about it. Malik can handle himself in any situation. It'd be the same thing if Bakura disappeared for a day or even a week. He can handle himself." Marik tried to reassure Ryou, which Ryou only shook his head, not believing the yami. Bakura only looked at Marik and narrowed his eyes; he didn't need Marik comparing Malik to him. He was a lot stronger than Malik.

"Come on, let's order some pizza to eat, I am hungry." Yami broke the tension that was about to settle in. He didn't need the tension to affect everyone, even his hikari. It was bad enough, being glared at from Anzu when Yugi cuddled or kissed him. He just shot his own glare at her, making her turn her head away.

Joey clapped his hands together and Seto shook his head. "You just ate Joey before we came over, but seeing as everyone hasn't, I'll order and pay for it." He took his phone out and started ordering pizza, three extra-large pizzas. He got people saying which ones they wanted and the first three that he heard, he was going to order. He got off his phone shortly after.

"I have a question, where did you go? Like after you left the museum." Yugi questioned them both, and Seto sighed. He didn't want to talk about it, but might as well.

"We blacked out, what happened after the museum, Joey and I do not remember. The only thing we each remember was waking up, in an awkward position, but we will not talk about that." Seto looked down at Joey with a blush crawling on his face, well so much for keeping it a secret. Before the questions were ask, Seto gave up and told the group. "We were hugging, nothing that the rest of you are thinking about." He mainly sat that to the yamis with perverted grins on their faces. "Well, we got up and I found I still had my cell phone, so I called for a limo, once we figured out where we were."

It seemed pretty boring for the yamis to enjoy the story. Oh well, what could once say. They blacked out and have no memory of what they did, same with Anzu.

Yugi snuggled to Yami, which gained a glare from Anzu and Yami glared back at her, and yawned, covering his mouth. It seemed Yugi was tired, but he was comfortable close to Yami, who put him closer to him, sitting him on his lap. "Kaiba, you can sit if you like." Yami told the CEO nodding towards the space. Seto just looked at where he was; near Anzu and he got up and sat on the loveseat.

"Okay, I can't take it anymore. It's like we're at a funeral." Bakura spoke up and Marik agreed with him. They both got up and walked over to the stereo and looked for some music to play. Bakura picked out Dir en Grey and Marik picked out Versailles Philharmonic. Well, it didn't matter what they played for music, everyone was just sitting there. The both of them then grabbed a deck of playing cards and started to play 'Go Fish'. Joey walked over and joined their game as well. Yami was content with hold Yugi, Anzu was just looking at them, wishing it was her in Yami's arms. Seto moved to the chair where Joey sat and started a conversation with Yami about what they could be up against. Ryou had walked to the front door and went outside and kept trying to call Malik.

When the pizza came, Seto paid for it and everyone seemed to be in happier mood about pizza, but Ryou, who grabbed one slice and ate it. He stood in the kitchen and watched everyone eat as he nibbled on his one piece till it was gone. He couldn't help it, he had a bad feeling about this, and where in the world was Malik. Not even his yami is worried about him. Once he was done, he said he was going to his bedroom to sleep for the night. Everyone wished him a goodnight sleep and continued to talk among themselves and eat.

Bakura got up from his seat at the kitchen table. "Hey, I'm going to check on Ryou. He is really bothered by this." He wiped his mouth and hands with a napkin and headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He walked into Ryou's room where Ryou was sitting on his bed and looking out of his window holding his knees close to his chest. "Ryou, is everything alright?"

Ryou shook his head and sniffled. "No, I keep telling you guys that something happened to Malik and he's out there somewhere. He could be lying in a dumpster, but no one seems to care." He kept looking out the window. Bakura walked over to him and kissed his forehead and wrapped his arms around Ryou.

"Is that what you want me to do? Go out there and search for him? I'll take Marik with me." Bakura whispered, softly and kept holding onto Ryou, feeling the boy relax after he had said that. He knew the answer. He helped Ryou lay down and tuck him into bed. "Goodnight, Ry."

The snow-white hair boy looked up at Bakura and smile. "Goodnight, Bakura. Be safe." Bakura rolled his eyes and headed downstairs, he didn't re-enter the kitchen, he walked down the small hallway and left through the back door, just like Malik had done and cursed at the rain. He probably he could find Malik easier without the rain.

"This horrible, I'm already wet through my clothes." Bakura looked around, trying to figure out what he would do in Malik's situation. Well, the streets were one thing and not around neighbourhoods, so down town was where Bakura was going. He walked down the street a bit, headed towards some business places. The buildings looked other, they were made out of bricks, and the walls had a few cracks in them. He walked a bit more, not a car on streets, that was surprisingly strange but none the less, he was on a mission.

On a mission that he wasn't even looking out for himself as someone came up behind him and hit the back of Bakura's head with a bat, sending him to the ground and he was being tied up with… What was that? Lightening chains? Bakura was trying to figure out have to get out of this stuff. He looked up seeing himself surrounded by thugs and only one familiar face. Before he hit again in the head with a bat, he whispered, "Teana?" And he was knocked out.

* * *

Seto was the first after a night of everyone laughing and listening to music, to shut off the stereo. "Okay, I think it about that time. It's late and Ryou and Bakura are probably trying to sleep, so we should follow suit as well." Seto walked over to the chair he was just sitting in and relaxed with his eyes closed.

"Good idea, Kaiba." Yami liked the idea and laid down on the loveseat with Yugi curled up upon him, his wrapped around Yugi and held him close to him. Joey just stretched out on the couch and smacked his lips together a couple of time, before he heard a low growl coming from Seto and he smiled to himself. Anzu looked around the room and decided the floor was her best option. She grabbed a pillow and blanket from the couch and found herself a good place to rest and not be in anyone's way, which was behind the couch, since the couch wasn't near any walls.

Marik shut off the lights, all but one lamp and decided to head up stairs and check on Ryou and Bakura, though to his surprise, Bakura wasn't in the room, or in bed with Ryou. So, with a smile upon his face, Marik walked over to Ryou and watched him for a moment. He reached a hand and petted Ryou's head and moved his hair away from his face, which errand him a response of a quiet moan of Bakura's name.

Smirking like the demon he was, Marik lean down and placed soft, gentle kisses to Ryou's soft lips. In return, Ryou kissed him back as well. Then came in the tongue and their tongues battled it out, danced with each other till the last moment when Ryou moaned into the kiss. Marik figured to climb upon the bed, over Ryou, to which made Ryou open his ears in fear of what could happen.

Though, when he started to stare at the wrong person, Ryou pushed him from him and slapped his face. _"How dare you bloody kiss me, you are beastly! I can't believe you tried snogging with me! You're off your trolley!"_ Ryou spoke as clear as he could in his British accent, and Marik blinked at him, thinking the body was speaking in tongue. "_Clear off!_" And Ryou pointed to the door and got the hint, get out of his room.

Downstairs, where Marik was headed, Seto sat there with his eyes still closed and a smirk on his face. It was nice to hear Marik fail at what he wanted, since Malik isn't here, but it wasn't nice to do that to the snow-white hair boy.

* * *

**Hiya~ So I got this one typed up, very short. I think the next chapter will have some violence in the beginning. I'll be starting in Dartz's mansion. As well, I wrote in Italic to express Ryou uses of a British accent and speaking English. For those that don't understand British Slang, here it is for you.**

**Bloody – Swear word.**

**Beastly – Nasty, Unpleasant**

**Snog – Make out**

**Off Your Trolley – Crazy, Mad, Bonkers.**

**Clear Off – Get lost**

**I usually use words like this every day, especially saying 'Bloody hell' or 'Bleeding hell'. So I thought I would throw in a few of the many things I use. **

**Please read and review, especially other stories you come across from other authors.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: After life with the yami's, a new darkness appears and comes into play. At the museum where Ishizu Ishtar works, she gets a new display of items, which come from Egypt. Unknown to her, they are like the Millennium Items, but they hold within them spirits, like the Puzzle, Ring and Rod that Yugi, Ryou and Malik had. These spirits are ones of the Ancient Egyptian counterparts of their friends, Seto, Joey and Anzu. **

**Warnings: Possible violence, strong language and other mature subjects, more later in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters. It all belongs to its creator.**

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**Mana's Madness - I'm glad you found the ending as funny as I did writing it. It's usually not in me to make characters speak in different languages then they do, but I thought something like that would be funny to add.  
**

**And a thanks goes out to those who have favorited or are following the story.**

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Dartz's mansion, in the basement, a dungeon like basement, in a cage were the two prisoners were being held captive, Malik and Bakura. Malik was the first to stir awake and blink his eyes to focus in the darkness of only a single candle lit area. Being a child growing up in a tomb, his eye sight got very well-adjusted to the darkness and he could see things clearly now.

As he looked around the cage, he notice a table with cuffs on either side up top, meaning the table was meant to hold someone down upon it. The next thing he notices was a figure, a man, hanging from his arms which were attached to chains that were placed within the wall to keep his arms up above him. The man had white, no silver hair, as his head was dropped down covering his eyes. The man only was wearing a pair of dark shorts, and his chest was lined with scratches on him.

Malik tried to get up and walk toward the figure, but was stopped as something on his ankles was keeping him close to the wall. He looked down and notices he was chained as well to the wall. "Fuck, this can't get any more worse." He mumbled to himself and crouched down, looking at the locks upon his ankles. It seemed to be an easy to crack lock, very old style. Wearing his clothes still, unlike the man across the room, Malik took off his necklace, which was a key to a treasure box he had at home. "This has got to work, one way or another." He inserted the key, and it seemed to have fit, turning it, and the shackle came off one ankle. The lock was indeed an old style lock.

Working off the other lock on his other ankle, he failed to notice a light coming towards him. Having gotten that lock off, Malik ran to the man who was placed on the wall and lifted his head. Malik gasped as he saw an unconscious Bakura and went to reach up to unlock his shackles, only to be grabbed from behind.

"You think you can get away with this." A man's voice spoke to him and dragged Malik back to the other side where the table was, making him drop his key in his struggle against the man. Malik tried everything to get free, but the man kept a strong grip on him, even as Malik had elbowed his stomach, punch his face, and even tried to kick him in the shins. Nothing worked, as Malik ended up pinned down against the table, and his arms locked in place. He was only half on the table and half off the table. "You're going to enjoy what I do to you, yami of a tomb keeper." The man chuckled and it echoed throughout the room and down the hall.

Malik tried to struggle against the binds he was put in, making his wrist bleed. "I am no yami, you fool! I am a hikari!" Malik shouted, still struggling. He didn't who this man was, but he did sound strangely familiar.

The man chuckled and petted Malik's sandy blonde hair and walked around to face Malik. Malik's eyes shot a glare to the perverted grin upon the man's face. "Young tomb keeper, what a splendid prize! I'll have much more fun defiling your body instead." He walked back around to behind Malik's body and undid Malik's tight tan pants, pulling them down. "I am Heishin, the High Mage, and your future ruler. You will have the privilege of being defiled by me." And Heishin let out another loud and echoing laugh, which stirred awake the tomb robber.

Bakura lifted his head and looked straight across from him and notice Malik and the man, named Heishin. He growled low and tried to move his arms which were chained up. He looked up and kept rattling the chains, trying to make them come out of the wall. Heishin noticed the tomb robber was awake now and stalked over to him. "Will you keep down, you worthless tomb robber!" And which Bakura looked at him, and was slapped across the face by Heishin.

"Argh, you think you can keep me fucking locked up like this, Heishin. You have another thing coming, once I get out of these chains." Bakura spat back at Heishin, making Heishin summon the shadow magic he had and closing up Bakura's mouth. It made Bakura's mouth look like it was stitched shut with needle and thread.

Heishin chuckled and walked back over to Malik and slapped him hard across the ass, leaving a welt on him. "That yami has no idea how to escape from me. He screamed like a little girl when I defiled his body." He laughed so hard in a menacing way, making Malik flinch and looks to Bakura, who was helplessly trying to the chain off upon his wrist and looked at Malik for a quick glance, with sorrow in his eyes for the tomb keeper.

Malik could hear some sort of liquid sound behind him, before two fingers were pushed into his body, making him cry out on pain, as he could feel the nails of the man behind cutting him. "Good, scream for me, tomb keeper. I enjoy the screams falling from your mouth." As his hand started to thrust and scissor within Malik's body. Malik started to scream and whimper, tears falling from his eyes like a river. He wanted it to stop, but every chance he got to say a word; it was cut off by another one of his screams.

It wasn't long before, and Heishin had removed his blood tinted fingers from Malik's body. Malik thought it was over, but knew there had to be more to it than this and he got his answer as he was thrust into, hard and rough, moving the table slightly. Hands found their way to Malik's hips and kept him in place, as every thrust was banging the table to move, but the table only made the cuffs dig deeper into Malik's flesh.

Heishin was getting close, as his grunts turn into moans of pleasure and his nails dug deeper into Malik's hips. The poor boy didn't know what to do anymore, as his voice became horse from screaming so much and he was on the verge of passing out. Bakura had looked away long before that and gave up trying to get out of the chains. He couldn't stand to watch the hikari go through what he had gone through with that man. It was painful even to listen to it and he knew Heishin was getting close.

One last hard and rough thrust and Heishin had filled Malik's body with seed. Pulling out and leaving the boy there as he was, he let his Egyptian gown fall over him and grabbed the candle he had carried before. Heishin walked over to Bakura, grabbed his chin with a tight grip and made the other look into his eyes. "Don't worry, tomb robber. You'll get your turn next time." With that he let out a rather harsh laugh and walked out of the cage and down the hall, leaving a passed out Malik and a furious Bakura, struggling once again to get out of the chains.

* * *

Upstairs in Dartz's mansion, sat Teana waiting patiently. Crossed arms over her chest and crossed legs in front of her. She was fed up with all of this. First, Heishin goes down to the dungeon to deal with their victiums and Seth and Jono vanish off somewhere in the mansion, doing Ra knows what. Well, she had an idea of what they were doing, each other.

Dartz had come in and offered her tea, which she declined and asked to be alone. She couldn't stand being the only female here. That's when she got a plan of her own. She wanted her own play thing, where Heishin had two yamis and Seth and Jono had each other, she wanted her own. An evil, Bakura like smirk came across her face and she got up from the chair she was occupying and was going to head out the door, before she was stopped by the two who had decided to come back from their fun.

"Teana, where are you going?" Jono asked. "May I come with you?" He liked to follow Teana around, seeing as she had fun activities to do. Seth appeared behind him and kissed the side of Jono's neck, and wrapping him arms around him.

Teana sent a glare in their direction at the affection the two displayed. "I'm going to find my own playmate; perhaps I will take one of your hikaris." She grinned evilly. Seth just smirked and let go of Jono and walked away, waving them farewell.

Jono's eyes lit up with an idea. "Teana, how about we go for my hikari. I think it would be a good idea. Then I can step into his shoes and be a part of their little gang." These words made Teana's head start to think. Jono had good ideas, though sometimes they always backed fire on him. With this one, it would be his own fault for failing in getting information from the others.

With a grin, Teana nodded. "I like your plan, better than mine. Though, we are still going to use my plan, but add you in, if you're fine with that." Jono nodded waiting to hear this plan and that they will do it in the early morning.

So, throughout the night with the help of Seth, just sitting there and petting and kissing Jono's body, they came up with a good plan, though this made Seth want in on some of the action as well, but Teana didn't think that would be a good idea, and gave Seth the option of having Jono look-a-like after she was done with him. It took a few words with Jono to convince him that Seth was only ever going to be his and no one else, he just wanted to play with this other to see the difference between the two.

An agreement was settled and the sun was slowly rising by this time. Jono said goodbye to his lover and followed Teana out of the house to the van they would be using for this little plan, as well with a group of thugs to help them out with this whole plan.

* * *

**And with that comes our ending to this chapter. I know this chapter and the last are indeed shorter, and that I apologize for. I have brainstormed and such trying to figure out what I plan to do for the rest of the story, as in how the battle will go down. I have been watching a lot of Yu-Gi-Oh! itself and my plan is to have a duel, for the last showdown.**

**Please read and review, especially other stories you come across from other authors.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: After life with the yami's, a new darkness appears and comes into play. At the museum where Ishizu Ishtar works, she gets a new display of items, which come from Egypt. Unknown to her, they are like the Millennium Items, but they hold within them spirits, like the Puzzle, Ring and Rod that Yugi, Ryou and Malik had. These spirits are ones of the Ancient Egyptian counterparts of their friends, Seto, Joey and Anzu. **

**Warnings: Possible violence, strong language and other mature subjects, more later in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters. It all belongs to its creator.**

* * *

With the sun crawling up within the sky, everyone under Ryou's roof was fast asleep. Just until Joey's cell phone started to go off. Seto was the first to wake up in the chair. His back was stiff from trying to sleep sitting up, though he had something else that was bothering him at the moment, Joey's cell phone. He got up and reached into Joey's pocket and grabbed the phone, he was going to tell the other to leave Joey alone, but he saw the name on the screen. Instead he shook awake and slapped him in the face.

"Ah, ah, what?" Joey sat up, fully awake and looked around; his eyes landed on a glaring and pissed off looking Seto holding his ringing phone out to him. He grinned kind of cheeky to Seto, swiped his phone from the CEO's hand and answered it. It was his father in a drunken state yelling at Joey. "Yes, sir… I know, sir… Yes, be home soon, sir…" And with that, the call was ended.

"Fucking old man is calling me home." Joey growled out quietly. "I gotta go see what his deal is." He got up and stretched, cracking his back in a few places and started for the door.

Seto placed a hand on Joey's shoulder. "Would you like me to come with you?" He asked quietly and coldly with his tone. He got the impression that Joey's father was drunk and Joey was probably going home to deal with an angry man, who would beat Joey up. Seto had seen the bruises before that the old man had laid on Joey, but Joey only brushed them off as he was jumped. Seto knew Joey and knew Joey could handle himself, but those bruises didn't look to be created in a fight.

"Naw, man. It's cool. I can handle myself. Ya just get some sleep and tell the others, I be back soon." Joey slipped on his shoes and with that start to head his way home. Seto closed the door behind him and walked over to the couch. It smelt like Joey and it gave his heart a jump. Could he have feelings for Joey, more than friendship? It didn't matter to him, as he pushed the thought out of his head and lay down on the couch, getting a bit more shut-eye before the others had woken up.

* * *

Taking short cuts through the alley ways, Joey was only trying to get home as soon as possible, mainly so he could get back to Ryou's place, before anyone worried about him. Of course, he told Seto to tell them where he was, but he wanted to get it done and over and stay out of his father's way, before the unthinkable happened.

As so, he wanted to know what the deal with Seto was. Joey could never figure him out, especially if they were alone together. Seto became friendlier, when it was just the both of them, but with the gang, he put down Joey in every way. Well, it wasn't like Joey didn't put him down too. It seemed to him Seto was gaining a heart in that cold blood body of his. Joey just hoped he was the only one Seto was friendlier with alone. He would never admit it, but he had a crush on him.

Thinking about all this, Joey was only another block away from his apartment, when a van pulled up in front of the alley way he was going to take. He stopped and was going to go around, but the door slammed open and he was pulled in, just as fast as the door was slammed shut.

"Hey! What's the meanin' of-" Joey was cut off by the knife to his throat and a rag drenched in chloroform. It didn't take long for him to realize he was staring back at himself, before everything went black for him.

Teana turned around and smirked. "One half of the plan down, the other half is your job." She removed the rag from Joey's mouth and kissed him on the head. She started to strip him when Jono raised a brow.

"What are you doing? He's knocked out." Jono asked for his curiosity. He was shot a glare from Teana and told to help remove his clothes. He took off Joey's shoes and then his pants, as Teana removed his jacket and shirt. Jono was about to grab for Joey's boxers, before his hands were smacked away.

"What are _you_ doing?" Teana spoke to him with a hint of anger in her voice. "Keep him dressed and put his clothes on. Your job is to go as him, back to that Bakura's place." She snapped as she started to tie up Joey's hands and feet and set him to the side lying down. "Remember, use your power of voice-switching and talk like him too. You can't give away our cover." Jono only nodded his head and did the switch of voice, before finishing dressing himself in Joey's clothes.

Jono opened the door and stretched out and realized him and Joey were the same size and turned to Teana, who waiting. "What? I'm going now. Take off." He spoke and received a glare, which he realized what it was for. "Okay. I'm goin' now and see ya later."

Teana grinned and nodded to Jono. "Have fun, Joey." She said with a wink and closed the door, before the thugs drove off with her and the real joey in the back, back to Dartz's mansion.

Sighing and stuffing his hands in his pockets, Jono turned around and headed back to Ryou's house. There was no emergency at Joey's to begin with, as they were the ones who broke into the apartment and called him. His father was passed out, so it was easy to do a voice-switching and act like him. Yes, voice-switch power was one of the powers that the Silver Diamond Items could do and no one needed to know that.

It took a little longer to get to Ryou's house, as Jono was walking slowly and didn't take the alley ways either. Though, when he got there, he just walked into Ryou's house like he owned it.

By this time, Marik, Ryou, Seto and Yami were up and they turned to the door and looked at the ash blonde hair boy who walked through the door. Seto raised a brow at it. The hair color was faintly different and those eyes seem to have darkened, well it could be the light with in the room that set his color differences different. Though, he still wore the same clothes as before, so there was no difference there.

Jono wore a smirk on his face, different, but the same as Joey's and went to sit down on the couch beside Seto. "So Joey, what happened? What did your father want?" Yami had asked him first, hoping Joey would tell the truth in some way. He never told every detail, but Yami believed him anyways.

"Ah, yeah. My dad wanted me t' take out the garbage. No big deal." Jono spoke in Joey's voice and cleared his throat. Yami and Seto both raised a brow; never had Joey ever spoke of his father as dad, only as old man. Maybe, something did happen besides taking out the garbage to make Joey say that.

Jono only shrugged off their looks and they went back to talking about what could have happened to Malik. During their talking, Jono couldn't help but stare at Seto, looking at him with lustful eyes, wondering what he could do to him. He licked his lips a couple of time, out of habit. Seto saw this as they were speaking and shot a few glares at Jono, thinking it was Joey, just to get him to stop which didn't.

It was then Seto had a plan of his own, to see if Joey would follow him and he could ask Joey what the hell his problem was. He got up and said he was going to get a glass of water, and headed to the kitchen, as Jono got up and said he was thirsty too.

Once in the kitchen, Seto's questioning had started. "What is your deal, mutt? You keep staring at me like I'm food or something." He spoke first as Jono entered the kitchen, in which Jono found the perfect opportunity to make his move.

"I have no idea what ya talkin' about, Seto." Jono smirked and kept coming closer and closer to Seto. Now, Seto really thought Joey was hit on the head for calling him Seto, usually Joey called him Kaiba, and the fact that Seto had called him mutt and Joey wasn't freaking out like usual really brought more questions to Seto.

Before he could even ask another, Jono was close enough to Seto and placed his lips upon Seto's. he let his tongue slip into Seto's mouth and explore, moaning at the taste and pressing harder against Seto, into the fridge.

Realizing what was happening; Seto then pushed Jono back and wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve on his coat. "What the hell's gotten into you, Joey?" He really was thinking Joey was hit on the head too hard or something to make him act so close, so personal to Seto.

Jono just shrugged and turned away, going to head for the kitchen door before he stopped and turned around to Seto. "I just wanted to see if it was the same or not." With that, Jono left, leaving Seto completely dumbfounded by what happened and Jono's words.

Walking out of the kitchen after, Seto saw that Yugi and Anzu were now up. Good, because then maybe they could start their search for Malik and the other spirits. Though, Ryou had to ask Marik a question. "Marik, where is Bakura? He told me last night that you two would go and search for clues, but he hasn't returned."

Marik only shook his head. "Bakura didn't tell me anything last night. I thought he was upstairs sleeping with you, till I went in there and didn't see Bakura and only you lying in bed. That's why I tried to make a move on you and, missing Malik and not having him to tease is making me lonely, I love it when I-" Marik stopped his rambling on from a smack to the back of his head from Yami, where Seto smirked from the enjoyment of seeing the other in pain.

"We are not here to listen to your perverted mind and what you do to your hikari." Yami spoke and settled down beside Yugi and pulled him into his lap. Of course, Marik was always the yami to abuse and tease his hikari ever since they were brought together. That was no lie. Though, now Marik had his own body and even the thought of him abusing his hikari physically was just wrong to think about.

Now with Ryou worried, everyone looked at him as he seemed to be in conversation with himself in his head. Unknown to the others, Ryou had picked up on the mind link between him and Bakura and was trying to contact him. '_Bakura, where are you?... Bakura?... Bakura!_'

_'Ryou? Help…I'm at Dartz… Malik… Heishin…Help-'_ Was all Bakura had said, it seemed like Bakura's sides of the mind link was cutting in and out. Some form of magic must be involved with it, but Ryou was uncertain about it. He sighed and looked up at the others, unsure of what to say, but said a few names. "Dartz, Heishin and Malik." And that seemed to make almost everyone's eyes grow big, except Marik's and Jono's. Jono knew where the others were and had just came from there and well, Marik wasn't surprised by it, as Bakura talked about Heishin to him before.

It was then that Jono started laughing, unable to hold back the laughter of looking at everyone's surprised faces. This made almost everyone in the room confused about this sudden outbreak, till they heard his true voice. "You guys are complete idiots. Oh, I have to go and tell this to Heishin." Just before Marik could grab Jono, he was gone. Vanished in thin air to where ever, no one knew where.

"I knew that couldn't have been Joey. He was different in appearance and in personality. Joey would have never kissed me like that." Seto slammed his fist against the wall. It seemed something was up that up and the answers were at Dartz's mansion. No one asked any question about what Seto said about a kiss shared between him and the fake Joey.

Seto pulled out his phone and quickly speeds dial his driver to come pick him up, furious about the events played and his first kiss stolen. Well, no one knew about that and they weren't going to know about that.

Yami nodded his head; he knew they were all going to Dartz's mansion to save Joey, Malik and Bakura. Anzu was the only one who was worried. "I think I should stay behind and wait for you guys to return. I am no help to you guys at all." She spoke with the hint of fear inn her voice.

"No, Anzu. You should come. We need all the help we can get to save the others and defeat this evil that has been brought upon us. Please, come." Yami asked nicely, getting up and heading to the door with an arm wrapped around Yugi. To everyone's surprise, Anzu got up and rushed over to Yami, grabbing his other arm and almost knocking Yugi down. She had a smile on her face now and was coming with them.

When the limo pulled up, the driver opened the door and let in Seto, Yami, Yugi, Anzu, Marik and Ryou, well after Ryou locked up his house, and they were off to Dartz's mansion to save the others.

All seated in the limo and waiting to arrive at Dartz's mansion, Ryou pulled out a deck of cards and started going through them. Yugi looked at him and sat beside and looked at the deck with him. "Ryou, what are you going to do with those?" The curious tri-colored boy asked his friend.

"I don't know, Yugi. Somehow, I feel a power with these cards and that they will help me to fight. Almost like how Bakura used the cards the summon creatures without being in a duel. I feel I have that same power and if I do have it, I could use it to help me fight. I just have to wait and see." Ryou told Yugi, who nodded his head in understanding and made sure his cards were in his jacket pocket. Though, he didn't have the same feeling, he just hoped that the cards would help Ryou in the end.

"Arriving at Dartz's mansion. I shall dropp you off at the front doors." The driver spoke and Seto nodded. The limo pulled up to the main entrance and the driver got out of the limo and opened the door for them to get out. Seto was the last to get out and looked up the stairs leading to the front door. Marik took a step on the stairs and to everyone's surprise the front door opened.

Walking through the front door to the outside to greet everyone was Dartz, himself. Dressed in a long white coat and white pants to match, the design on the coat was done in aqua green and his shoes matched the same color. Teana walked out behind him, dressed in a short leather dress and black high-heeled sandals, with her hair up in a high pony tail. Jono was the next to appear in a black t-shirt and black leather pants and shoes. "Welcome to my home. I hope you all have a pleasant stay here as none of you may return to the outside world." Dartz spoke in a high voice, like a warning to all who dare step into him home.

Out of nowhere, Seth appeared by Jono's side, dressed in a long white coat and black clothes to match Jono's, and wrapped his arms around Jono, pulling him into a deep kiss, seeming like his missed the other.

"Well, I should excuse these two, as they don't know how to keep their hands off one another." Dartz rolled his two-tone eyes at the other two. "Though, I should introduce everyone. This is the lovely Teana." He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "She is quiet a botch till you get to know her." He smirked and kissed Teana's cheek lightly before pointing to the other two. "Those perverted lip-locking men are Seth and Jono. Now, they will meet you inside." Dartz walked back to the center in front, as the three disappeared. "You will all meet up with Heishin later, as he is busy down stairs with a certain yami and a hikari watching." He winked and left the gang there to walk through the open door at the top of the stairs.

Wasting no time with saving the others, the gang all rushed up the stairs and entered the mansion.

* * *

**Another ending to a chapter. I am still surprised to see how this story will end. Yes, I know I am the author of this story, but my ideas are stuck within my head and will only come out when I get farther into the story. One idea I have to create a sequel to this one, though I wouldn't have a plot really. Maybe, if I think more on this, I will create one.**

**Please read and review, especially other stories you come across from other authors.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: After life with the yami's, a new darkness appears and comes into play. At the museum where Ishizu Ishtar works, she gets a new display of items, which come from Egypt. Unknown to her, they are like the Millennium Items, but they hold within them spirits, like the Puzzle, Ring and Rod that Yugi, Ryou and Malik had. These spirits are ones of the Ancient Egyptian counterparts of their friends, Seto, Joey and Anzu. **

**Warnings: Possible violence, strong language and other mature subjects, more later in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters. It all belongs to its creator.**

* * *

The mansion door slammed shut behind the six and they looked around. Yami spotted Dartz and growled lowly. "What do you want from us?" Yugi reached out and took a hold of Yami's hand and squeezed it lightly, to calm him down. He didn't want Yami to be angry, but they were all angry in their own way for their own reasons.

"It should be known easily. I want all of you and your powers. Thus, I am making sure you are never allowed to leave." A dark chuckle came from Dartz's mouth. "Though, I will give you one chance to save your friends. Behind me are two hallways. Take your pick and you may be able to save your friends." Dartz pointed to the right and the left, up the stairs, showing the directions they can take and disappeared on his own.

It was Yami that started for the right side and was going to go down the hallway, till Seto spoke. "You know, maybe it would be wise to split up into groups. It seems to me that each hallway is either a dead-end or the correct way to go. With us being split into groups, one group with be able to save the others." Yami stopped and turned around; for once it wasn't a bad idea. Of course, it was always a rule to never split up, but with a group of six, at least groups of threes wouldn't be so bad.

"I choose to go with Yami. He seems to be stronger than you, Seto. As well, less creepy than Marik." Anzu spoke and all Ryou could do was giggle, he knew he was stuck with Marik and Seto, as Yugi wouldn't leave Yami alone with Anzu, so he knew his fate with the other two. Anzu had grabbed on to Yami's left arm, holding it close to her body. Yugi was still holding hands with Yami's right hand.

At least it was decided that splitting up would be best and the two groups of threes headed down their rightful hallway.

* * *

Yugi looked down the hallway, unsure of what it was about this place. The hallway kept going on, even had to turn at certain points, but it didn't seem to end. The walls were filled with pictures; the pictures were of the same woman, child and man. Yugi figured out that child was Dartz, but the colors of his eyes were one color, not two different colors like now.

Then, the pictures started again, the same ones as before. Though, the hallway started to dim, slowly the more they walked around. It seemed to him they were just going around in circles, but how could it have happened. "Yami, you notice what I notice too, right?" Yugi asked, making sure he wasn't the only one to see it too.

Yami looked at the little one and then stopped walking in his tracks and looked around. "Yugi, you stay here. I want to check this out for myself." Yami let go of Yugi's hand, even though Anzu was still holding onto his left arm, he highly doubt she would have let go, anytime soon and headed down the hallway to turn again, continued.

Yugi stood there, biting his lip, but not too worried, as Yami would come back for him if there was trouble. Then standing there, the lights dimmed again. What the hell was going on? He couldn't figure it out, about what was going on with the lights.

Just then a hand reached out to his shoulder and Yugi jumped. His first reaction was to swing, so with him jumping out of his skin, he turned around fast and punched the first solid thing his hand touch. "Ouch, you hit my nose." Came a muffled voice and gasp from a woman. Yugi finally looked at the figures that came behind him and they were Yami and Anzu.

"Well, you shouldn't have snuck up on me like that. You scared me, Yami." Yugi felt bad and sorry, just from the tone of his voice. If the lights weren't turned down so much, Yugi could see the glare Anzu was giving him, just for hurting Yami.

Yami pulled his hand away from his nose, realized it wasn't bleeding and sighed in relief. "It's alright, my little one. I shouldn't have scared you like that, I am terribly sorry." With that, even as Anzu was still attached to his arm, he lean forward and kissed Yugi with a tender kiss.

Anzu opened her mouth to say something, eyes as wide as plates. She was in total shock from that moment. She wasn't sure what she should do or say. Sure, they seemed really close, but she found in that moment, they were too close. She let go of Yami's hand, a few tears running down her face and she took off running, down the hall.

Yugi pulled away from Yami and looked where Anzu took off running. "Umm, does she not remember this hallway is keeps going around in a circle?" He blinked and questioned his friend's motive, till a shrieking sound was made just around the corner. Both Yami and Yugi took off towards the sound and turned the corner to see not one, but two Anzu standing there.

"Hahah, I'm glad you came to witness the defeat of my lighter side." The woman standing there was none other than Teana. "Now, Anzu, my light. Face me in a duel to see if you are worthy of passing me." She pointed to Anzu as the floor split between them, opening up and a duel arena was in between both girls.

"B-but, I have no deck…" Anzu stuttered, as Teana pointed down in front of her, making Anzu look down at where she stood to see a deck sitting there, waiting for her to duel. "I can't play with that deck. I-it's not mine."

Teana laughed out loud, shook her head and spoke. "Oh, but it is. It was sitting on your desk, in your pink and blue room. You had stars on your walls and pictures of the Pharaoh on top of the stars with hearts drawn on the pictures. I'm not stupid. Now face me, or forever stay in this mansion." It was a risky move, but what choice did Anzu have? So she shuffled her deck and looked at the cards to see if her darker half was correct and she was.

"Fine, but I will start this." Anzu finally sounded confident in herself. "As long as the heart of the cards lives, you will see defeat. Right, Yami?" She turned to see Yami nodded his head and Yugi smile at her. They were both proud of her to remember such lines that they had both used before, they could only hope she actually believed in the heart of the cards.

"Fine, 2000 life points are up and now we may begin my light." Teana gave that grin again, the one to match up to Bakura's own grin. With a nod, Anzu drew her 6th card and looked over all her cards in her hand; she had Ancient Elf, Maha Vailo, Petit Angel, Graceful Charity, and Mirror Force. Anzu had picked up Sage's Stone. "I lay down two cards and summon Ancient Elf in defensive mode. And I end my turn."

Teana laughed as she laid down one card and summoned Fairy's Gift in attack mode and attacked Anzu's monster. "Not so fast, Teana. I use my Mirror Force to stop your attack and return your attack to your Fairy's Gift monster." More laughter was heard across the dueling arena as Teana showed and played Waboku.

"Sorry, but my monster can't be destroyed this turn. Though, good move."Teana shouted at Anzu and it was now Anzu's turn to play. Drawing another card, Anzu's eyes lit up and she summoned her Gemini Elf in attack made. "Now attack Fairy's Gift, Gemini Elf." Anzu told her monster what to do and making Teana's life points drop to 1500.

"Yeah, Yami did you see that? Wow, I took out some of her life points. Oh my, I should play more often." Anzu started her celebration a bit too early, making Teana snarl in discuss at her. It was now Teana's turn and she drew her next card and laid down one card and summoned a monster card face down in defense mode.

* * *

It seemed Anzu and Teana weren't the only ones to be dueling, as Seto and Jono were dueling against each other. "So you think you are a better lover then me, Seto. I highly doubt it as you ignore your feelings towards everyone." Jono said, laughing at the end. Seth was there too, standing behind Jono, arms wrapped around Jono's waist as they two dueled. Marik and Ryou watched the game play out. Seto had 1700 life points and Jono had 2000 life points.

"I told you, I am not dueling you because of that reason." Seto shouted, getting annoyed at Jono's words, mainly when Jono only talked about lovers and feelings. It was just as bad as listening to Anzu talk about friendship, well when Seto caught the subject coming up. "I summon Blue Eyes White Dragon and take out your monster with White Lighting Attack." Just like that, Rocket Warrior was destroyed by Blue Eyes and Jono's life points hit 500. "I may not know about being a better lover then you, like I even care about that, but I am a better duelist then you will ever be, Jono."

Looking down at the cards he held in his hand and the one he drew, he knew he couldn't really go on any farther. Sighing, and looking up at Seto, he placed his cards down. "I summon Jinzo!" Placing the card down face up in attack mode wasn't the smartest thing he had done and Seth sighed and flicked him in the head. "Hey, what was that for, Seth?" He looked back at his lover as Seth let go of him and stood back.

Chuckling, Seto smirked. "You really are as stupid as Joey. I can see where he got it from." Jono turned around, facing Seto with a confused look till Seto made Blue Eyes attack again, and his eyes went wide. With no other cards on the field and Jinzo in attack mode, Jono's life points hit zero.

"Shit! Seth! You were supposed to tell me these things, before I ended my turn." Jono now turned around and was yelling at Seth about the mistakes he could have stopped Jono from making. Ryou looked over and blinked his eyes in confusion, as the dueling arena disappeared and they were now facing to face with Jono and Seth.

Marik slapped Seto on the back. "I guess you aren't as big of a pussy as I thought." He chuckled and then walked up to Jono, grabbing the front of his shirt and making him become face to face with Marik. "Now, I suggest you show us where we need to go before I rip you in two and decorate this hallway in your blood and guts." A dark threatening tone was heard from Marik's mouth and Jono shut up and pointed to Seth, who pointed to a picture on the wall.

Seto walked over to it and took the painting off the wall to show a crawl space. "Well, I guess it's the only way out. Ryou, you go first." Ryou pointed to himself, mouthing the words 'Me?' and with the glare Seto gave him, all he could do was shrug his shoulder and go on in. Jono and Seth disappeared into thin air, making Marik curse at their disappearing acts and stalked over to the hole in the wall, pushing Seto to the side and crawled in. Seto only shook his head at being pushed out-of-the-way and crawled in after them.

* * *

Anzu finished her duel with using Gemini Elf attack Teana's Petit Angel and won the duel. Before another word was spoken, Teana turned around and took off running towards a painting at the end of the hallway and opened it up, to show a dark hole in the wall and disappeared into it.

"Where the hell did she go? God, she is such a sore loser." Anzu crossed her arms over her chest. The dueling arena went down and the floor closed up again, giving them access to the other side and to the dark hole Teana disappeared into.

"I bet wherever she ran to, is the way to our friends. It's also our only way to get out of this hallway. Come on, Yugi." Yami grabbed ahold of Yugi's hand and they ran towards their way out of this hall. They hoped that it would lead them to their friends.

Staring in shock as the two ran passed her, Anzu shouted at them. "Hey guys, wait for me!" And followed them into the hole.

* * *

**Oh wow, one more down. I hate to end this story, though it will come to an end very soon. At least two more chapters to go, but maybe not. All depends on how much more I can come up with. Also with Halloween coming up, I have thought about making a vampire fanfic, though who knows. I'm not exactly good with vampire characters.**

**Please read and review, especially other stories you come across from other authors.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: After life with the yami's, a new darkness appears and comes into play. At the museum where Ishizu Ishtar works, she gets a new display of items, which come from Egypt. Unknown to her, they are like the Millennium Items, but they hold within them spirits, like the Puzzle, Ring and Rod that Yugi, Ryou and Malik had. These spirits are ones of the Ancient Egyptian counterparts of their friends, Seto, Joey and Anzu. **

**Warnings: Possible violence, strong language and other mature subjects, more later in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters. It all belongs to its creator.**

* * *

As Ryou, Marik and Seto crawled out of the hole they were met by a very large room, with barely anything in it. Just a plain white room with gold trimming on the floor, base boards and around the middle of the wall, it was elegant, but Seto only grunted at the colors. Not enough style for him. Along the far wall, in front of them were a set of stairs and French doors, waiting to be opened.

"I think someone needs to call a designer and get this room fixed." Seto spoke, crossing his arms over his chest and taping his foot. He wasn't going to move from his spot, as he looked along the floor and noticed something off about it. It probably could be a trap.

Yug, Yami and Anzu crawled out of the dark hole right beside the one they came out of. "Hey guys. Anything new happened? Did you find the others?" Yugi was the first to speak and he looked at Ryou for answer, which he got with the boy shaking his head and looking down at the ground.

That's when Dartz appeared again right before their eyes on the staircase in front of the doors. "I see you all have made it. Good. Now on with the show." Dartz chuckled and the floor opened up in the middle and revealed a playing field, but not just any kind of playing field for duel monsters. Each place where the payler would stand is in a circle and five rectangles were around the circle. This all confused everyone till Dartz explained.

"For this match, each of you will pick a monster card, and five magic or trap cards. Though you should be wise about how you play this game and don't waste all your magic and trap cards." Dartz chuckled again and behind him the doors opened with the three other spirits, with evil grins on their face, each carrying out a victim and Heishin walking behind them. Malik was only in his briefs, stained with blood and cuts all over his body. Bakura looked like he hadn't slept in days, only in his silk boxers, with stains on them, unknown what kind of stains since they were black. Joey was the best looking out of all of them. A few bruises here and there and he wore his jeans, just no shirt. As well, Joey's hair was nicely brushed, where the other two looked like rat nests on their head.

"Heishin will be sitting out for this match and the other three will join me. So let the game begin." Dartz, Jono, Seth and Teana all walked down the stairs and took their own spots on their own circles, they each had a wrist card holder and held the five magic cards they would use. Yugi and gang all walked up to their own circles all spreading out so it was Anzu, Yami, Yugi, Seto, Marik and Ryou. All facing Teana, Jono, Seth and Dartz. In the middle of the circles popped up their own wrist card holder. "Place your magic cards you wish to use in the holder and the monster you wish to use on top."

Dartz and the others put their monster cards on top and like magic, of course, Dartz turned into Orichalcos Shunoros with the five cards he had played out. "So now, make your move." Jono set down his monster card and turned into Panther Warrior, with his five cards played out as well. Seth became the Vampire Lord and only three cards laid out near him. As for Teana, she became the Red Archery Girl, with only one card laid out for her to use.

Anzu narrowed her eyes, realizing the monster card she had chosen and just hoped for the best. Placing down Magician of Faith and having three cards laid down, she let out a sigh as she could hear Seto snorted and Marik blurted out laughing. At least she would die as her favorite card. Yami was next and of course, he appeared as the Dark Magician with four cards lay down. Seto only rolled his eyes, he knew Yami would choose that card of course.

Next it was Yugi's turn, and everyone looked at him, as he tried to hide his blush. Could one blame him, especially when Yami took the Dark Magician, which left him with one other card to play. "Go on, Yugi. Have faith." Yami smirked, knowing the card. Yugi gulped and looked up, with a bright blush on his face. He then laid his card down and became the Dark Magician Girl with five cards down. Dartz, Jono and Seth were laughing on the other side. Seto and Marik were laughing together, patting each other on the back. Anzu and Teana just didn't find it funny and wanted to get on with the duel for their own reasons. Ryou looked like he was feeling sorry for Yugi, and Yami was just smirking.

Up top, Heishin was chuckling. "Now that's the kind of boy I want to make my love slave." Joey was snickering at his friend; it was just too cute in his books. Bakura and Malik were laughing with each other, not paying attention to what Heishin had said, because if they had, they wouldn't be laughing at this moment.

"Enough!" Yugi crossed his arms and stomped. "You want to stand there and laugh or play this game?" He glared at everyone and the room was silent, until Seto lay down his monster card and became the Lord of Dragons with also five cards down, ready to play. Still smirking at the idea of Yugi being the Dark Magician Girl. Marik looked at his monster card, and realized at least he wasn't a girl and he became Revival Jam with his five cards. The funny thing about Revival Jam was that it had spikes on it's head to imitate Marik's own hair style.

Last but not least was Ryou, with his Lady of Faith and his three face-down cards. Well, at least he wasn't wearing a short skirt like Yugi and the dress was long. Still he felt bad for Yugi. He was his friend and shouldn't be laughed at for what he wears.

"Well, now that we all have summoned ourselves. Let's get on with the game. Anzu, you first then, me and go down the line switching sides, alright? Now go." Dartz waited for Anzu to make her move, if she was going to play one of her face down cards or not.

"I will use my Magic Formula and give Yugi 700 more attack points, making his attack to 2700 and this card allows me to add 1000 points to any monster I choose as well and I add it to myself. Giving me 1300 attack points." Anzu decided to us one of her cards to help out Yugi and make him stronger. She really wasn't sure how this game was played or won.

Well, that let Dartz have a turn now. "Mmm, you think that will help Yugi against an attack from me. I count 10 monsters on the field, making my attack power 10000." He laughed, watching almost everyone's eyes go big in surprise. "Still this is my first turn; I cannot attack till everyone has one turn." He shrugged and revealed his card he would use, The Seal of Orichalcos. "All monsters on my side get a power bonus of 500." He smirked and ended his turn.

Yami skipped his turn and let Seth go next. "I will use Crush Card Virus on…" He looked at all of the players, seeing who could stop this cards attack on someone. "You, Ryou." Ryou was hit by something, and he clenched his chest as he felt something coming for him. He coughed a bit and fell to his knees. Whatever that Crush Card Virus did, it was now taking over his mind and body. Making him sick and a voice trying to tell him to quit now, before he loses. Bakura looked down at Ryou and felt the need to help his hikari, but couldn't. He knew he couldn't.

"Alright, since it is my turn. I get an additional 300 attack points, making my attack power 3000, since the Yami choose the Dark Magician." Everyone looked at him, still trying to place his voice with what he was wearing. "Your turn, Jono."

Jono smirked. "I play Meteor of Destruction on Anzu, knocking you back to 300 and also play Hinotama, taking the rest of your points away and kicking you out of the game." Anzu was getting hurt with everything and no one helped her as the cards attacked her. With one last ounce of strength, she played Michizure since she herself was a monster and being sent to graveyard, to take Jono out of the picture. Then Jono was down as well, both players laying on the ground, motionless.

"Dartz, I thought you said no one can attack till everyone has their first turn." Yami shouted out. He didn't like the looks of this game now. Dartz only nodded. "I did say that, but Anzu had her first turn, so she was free for grabs. Since Jono was the one to attack her, and she played a card before the graveyard took her completely, he was too taken. Anything else you would like to know, Yami?" Everyone seemed to glare or narrow their eyes at Dartz. It was Seto's turn now.

"I use Offerings to the Doomed on you, Dartz. Taking you to graveyard." Seto spoke and Dartz's eye widened, but Seth shook his head. "No, Seto. I use my special ability to stop your spell card." Seth chuckled and stopped the spell from happening. Leaving Seto there, wasting his turn, and it was Teana's turn now, which was too passed to Marik to make his move.

Since he was Revival Jam, no one could hear him or understand him, He felt defeated and used Black Pendant to make his attack power become 2000 and let Ryou take his turn. Ryou was couching, clenching his chest and shaking his head. He didn't want to give up. "B-black … P-pendant…" He coughed out and used it to make his attack power become 1600.

It came back to Dartz, which he figured he should just stop Ryou's suffering and attack him, making him lose the game and go to the , Ryou heard and played Just Desserts, hurting Dartz, Seth and Teana by 500. Making Dartz attack power go from 10500, to 10000 again, because of Dartz's The Seal of Orichalcos.

* * *

Within the graveyard, Anzu was wondering around, holding herself and shivering. It was a cold a creepy place, she didn't want to be here. "Yami? Marik? Kaiba? Anyone?" She called out around her, then she heard a chuckle from behind her and she jumped and turned around. A bit too fast, as she fell on her ass and looked around to see where that chuckling came from.

A man stepped out of the shadows, and it was Jono with his arms crossed across his chest. "You can call out to whoever you want to but unless they lose the game, they won't be around." He walked up to her and held out a hand to her to help her up, which Anzu slapped it way. Jono narrowed his eyes. "I'm not the bad guy here. You want to mad at anyone, be mad at Dartz and Heishin, but not me."

"Why should I believe you? You hurt me and my friends." Anzu looked up at him and got up by herself, still looking at him. She didn't trust the guy, nor did she want to. He was evil in her books and will always be evil.

Jono shook his head and turned around, his back to Anzu. "You would never understand. I was under a mind control; well it's almost like that. I am no longer in my body anymore, which is why I am no longer under that control." He turned his head to her. "You have no idea. The only control I had was when I was around Seth, and with Seth. My heart called out to him."

Anzu blinked and tried to figure out what he was saying, till Ryou showed up on the ground beside her and she gasped. She tried to help Ryou, who had a hand clenched to his chest. Ryou couldn't figure it out he was under a spell, was sick and now the pain was gone and he didn't feel sick anymore. "Where are we?" Ryou looked up, getting up with Anzu's help and looked at Jono.

"The graveyard." Was all Jono said, before he started to walk away. Ryou reached out for him, stopping him from moving and to look at Ryou. "What is it? What do you want?" Jono said and shook Ryou's hand off of him, like he would catch a disease from him.

Lciking his lips and clearing his throat, Ryou spoke. "The magic of Orichalcos. You aren't under the spell anymore." He could feel it; he didn't feel an evil presence in Jono anymore. Jono only nodded his head, saying Ryou was correct and continued to walk off into the unknown of the graveyard. "I thought so, Dartz is a user of Orichalcos. I didn't believe it at first till I saw the card he played." Anzu just looked at Ryou in shock, how did he know about that?

They looked at seen Jono, standing with another. Anzu started walking slowly towards Jono till the other came into clear view. It was Teana. Anzu glared at her, as Jono and Teana came closer to them. "Ryou, this is Teana. She wants to ask you a question." Jono asked, as Ryou nodded his head.

"Does Bakura miss me? Or even the Pharaoh?" Teana asked, and Anzu and Ryou both looked like they were going to faint from such a question, so unexpected. They collected themselves, before they even decided to answer her question.

"Umm, the Pharaoh, Yami is with Yugi and Bakura is well distance with everyone so I wouldn't know the answer to that part." Ryou scratched behind his head and chuckled unsure of himself. Anzu huffed, hearing that Yami was with Yugi, it couldn't be true. Not in her world.

An angry voice was heard behind Anzu and Ryou. "The Pharaoh better be happy I saved his Hikari's ass from ending up here." Everyone turned around to see Marik dust off his pants and mumble to himself more about the fight and the Pharaoh. He looked up and noticed everyone staring at him, which he flipped them off. "Yeah, I know The Great Marik has been sent to the graveyard."

Ryou only giggled at the name Marik used for himself. The Great Marik. He wasn't all that great though. "Marik, how is everyone doing?" Anzu was the first to ask and Marik only shrugged his shoulders. Then Seth showed up behind Jono and Teana. He wrpped his arms around Jono, who jumped and squealed for being touch without warning.

"Calm down, my monkey. It's just me, your preist." Seth said, as he looked at the others. Anzu had a blush on her face, at the affection Seth was doing to Jono's neck now. Ryou only giggled, Marik crossed his arms cross his chest and Teana shook her head.

* * *

It was Dartz's turn again and he made an attack to Yugi, who had nothing to block himself and was gone as well. "Hahah, you really think you guys will destroy me. You are sadly mistaken then." He spoke, laughing so hard. Seto, glared at him and with one card left to use, same with Yami. Dartz had none left.

"Come on, Yami. Use your last card to kill him. End this stupid game for once." Seto shouted at Yami, who just smirked and nodded. Seto was right; he had to use his last face-down card on Dartz and just hoped it worked.

"I now use Mystic Box." Yami said as the box appeared around him and Dartz and closed the doors on them. Yami appeared on the other side, unharmed, but it was Dartz who appeared with 20 blades in him. Joey and Malik were cheering, when Heishin got up and walked down to Yami and Seto, as the game disappeared.

"Now that you guys have killed Dartz. The pathetic soul he was, now it's time for you both the join my game, in the shadow realm. A menacing laughed was heard as Seto and Yami disappeared into the shadow realm with Heishin.

* * *

**Oh my, I got this chapter done. I look at it and think something is wrong with it. Well, I can only hope for good reviews and maybe someone can find the glitch in the story. **

**Please read and review, especially other stories you come across from other authors.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: After life with the yami's, a new darkness appears and comes into play. At the museum where Ishizu Ishtar works, she gets a new display of items, which come from Egypt. Unknown to her, they are like the Millennium Items, but they hold within them spirits, like the Puzzle, Ring and Rod that Yugi, Ryou and Malik had. These spirits are ones of the Ancient Egyptian counterparts of their friends, Seto, Joey and Anzu. **

**Warnings: Possible violence, strong language and other mature subjects, more later in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters. It all belongs to its creator.**

* * *

"Ah, oh what a horrible dream." Anzu woke up and rubbed her eyes. She had had just woken up in the room that she was in before the graveyard. She blinked a few times and notices a dark and evil looking cloud in the center of the room. Yami and Seto were nowhere to be found. She stood up and fixed her shirt, walking over to Yugi and shaking him a bit. "Yugi, get up. Something has happened." She looked down on the boy, as his face flinched and his eyes started to open.

"Mmm, Anzu. What is it?" Yugi's eyes were now opened and he turned his head to see the dark cloud in front of him. "Oh no, a Shadow Game has started. Who is all in it?" Was his first question at his surprised, which made Anzu's eyes open and stare in shock at the dark cloud. She knew bits about Shadow Games; her only hope was that no one would be hurt.

Behind them appeared Ryou, Marik, Malik and Bakura. Bakura held up Marik and Malik held up Ryou, the two being held up looked beat and tired, just like Anzu and Yugi. It would be easier to say they all looked beat and tired for their own reasons; just Bakura and Malik's reasons were different than the other four.

"Alright, I'm tired of carrying this big guy around. Since we might as well head outside through those doors over there." Bakura pointed to the French doors, they only doors in the room, besides two black and dark holes in the walls. "They lead to the front doors of the house." He seemed to know a lot, but really he was brought from down stairs through the front and into this room, so of course he knew about it.

"Right, let's go." Yugi said with a nod of his head and followed Bakura around the dark cloud to the other side to see Joey there, beating down on Dartz.

"And take this, ya lazy scum bag." Another punch to the head to Dartz from Joey. "Ya freak took us in, and for what? T' trash us in the end." And a kick from Joey's right foot the the left side of Dartz's rib cage. The other three lookers, Jono, Teana and Seth, just stood there watching and probably waiting their turn at a chance to beat Dartz.

Yugi looked at his friend, with a worried look. "Joey, stop it." He called out and Joey looked up to see his friends and gave Dartz another kick, but to the head and walked over to Yugi and Anzu. "Joey, you shouldn't take on a man when he is down. I thought you knew better than that." Yugi pleaded to his friend.

"Yug' don't worry about it. He grabbed me when Malik and Bakura took off and I owed his ass." Joey laughed through his teeth, but knew Yugi was right about that. He shouldn't have kicked Dartz when he was down, but what could he do? Dartz took his friends and he had to teach that guy a lesson. He looked over his shoulder to the other three standing there; looking at Joey's job and thought he did a perfectly fine job on Dartz. "So, ya guys just going to stand there, or make something of yourselves?" Joey turned to the three, who looked at him with surprise.

"I, Seth, should speak for all of us and say none of this was our fault. We were under a spell and couldn't control our actions." Seth was the first to speak, with an arm around Jono's waist, holding him close. Jono nodded at Seth's words, they were true, yet Teana walked up to Joey and bowed in respect.

"I'm sorry, Joey. I'm sorry I used you against your will and raped you." Teana's words were clear as day, as Bakura and Marik looked at Joey and her, blinked and got evil smirks on their face. They couldn't wait to see what Joey was going to do to her. The rest looked at Joey with hurt in their eyes, how could Joey just stand there and not do something about it? She was a woman, and of course, Joey would never hit a woman, but there must be something he could do to her.

"That's right. Ya took me and my pride; ya should pay for it very dearly. Though, I don't trust ya, I'm not going t' do anything harsh t' ya." Joey crossed his arms over his chest and started to walk towards the door; bumping into Teana and making her fall from lose of balance. She fell hard and looked up at Joey and knowing he could have done worse to her, but she respected his choice to not to.

Seth and Jono moved out of Joey's way and let the others walk by as well. Crack of thunder was heard from the dark cloud and everyone stopped to look at it. Unsure of what was going on in there, a battle of some sort was for sure. Though, since there was nothing any of them could do, The whole gang went out of the room and headed outside to see Kaiba's limo still sitting there.

"Umm, sir. Kaiba is still in there fighting. May we at least leave our injured in the car?" Yugi asked the man, who just stood there and shrugged. Yugi smiled and helped everyone into the limo, except himself and Joey, ran back into the mansion to see what was happening.

* * *

Seto was standing there with Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon on his side and Yami had just summoned the Dark Magician. Heishin was in the ground, after receiving an attack from the Dark Magician. His dark eyes looked up at Yami, silently pleading for him to stop his next attack, but his mouth was chuckling, with an evil smirk.

"End this end now, or forever be trapped in the shadow realm, Heishin." Yami called out in his deep tone voice, as Seto was readying himself for an attack from Heishin. Heishin didn't make a move after that, to which Yami nodded to Seto. It was all on Seto to make the final move and end this game Heishin had plotted for them.

"Blue Eyes, attack now!" Seto called out and all three mouths opened up and an engery ball was created within them and they moved their heads forward and shot off at Heishin. All that was heard was Heishin's laugh and nothing but a helmet was in the area that Seto's dragons attacked, making Seto and Yami the winners of the shadow game. It was then the shadows disappeared and Yami and Seto stood victorious in their place.

Yugi and Joey ran into the room to see Yami and Seto standing there. Yugi ran to Yami and jumped right into his arms and hugged him for dear life. "It's alright, little one. I am still here for you." Yami petted the back of Yugi's head, as Yugi looked up with a big grin of happiness to Yami. He could never live without Yami in his life; he would be hurt if Yami had lost the game. At least now, they were together and could live with each other.

Seto only rolled his eyes and crossed his arms walking up to the three still in the room. "And what do you have to say for yourselves?" He looked at them with an icy cold glare, waiting for their answer. The only one who didn't coward away was Seth, who was giving his own icy cold glare right back at Seto.

"Hey now, Kaiba. Yami and ya just won the most deadly game played. These guys are no threat t' us. After you guys defeated Dartz, the spell he had on these three wore off. Ya see, these guys are good guys." Joey told Seto, who just growled and walked away from the three and headed out of the house. "Ya guys will get used to him. In time. Anyways, Yugi, Yami, it's time t' go before Kaiba drives off without us."

Yugi giggled as Yami picked him up bridal style and headed towards Joey and the door. As he passed by the three standing there, he nodded. "You can come with us; we are going to the hospital. After that, you guys are on your own." He said that and the three nodded and followed Yami and Joey out to the limo, where Seto was waiting for them.

Seto just gave a glare and went into the limo, as he saw Teana, Seth and Jono coming with the others. Yami told him they were coming to the hospital and they will have to find their own way around after that. Seto would have put up a fight if it weren't for Seth saying something to him about charity work will only open your mind and not help others completely.

With everyone in the limo, it took off to Domino City and dropped everyone off at the hospital.

* * *

It was only three days later and everyone had met up at the park and were either chatting of playing a game of Frisbee. Teana, Seth and Jono have also joined in this little outing. They had revealed their loyalty and respect for the others, Joey had forgave Teana for what she had done to him, after Seto found out and got her put on a restraining order to not talk to Joey or himself.

As Yugi looked passed Yami and saw Shadi, he waved him over. "Hey, Shadi. What brings you here to the park?" He asked, happily, as Yami came up to Yugi and wrapped his arms around him. Though, Yugi's happy face was short lived and everyone had sense something wrong and listened to Shadi's words.

"The time has come for the yamis to return to the afterlife. I will let you all say your farewells, and then it is time." Shadi spoke in his monotone voice, making everyone look at their yami and faces sadden. Well, all except Joey and Anzu. Their faces didn't change to this news towards their yami, but for their friends. Seto just sat there with his same emotionless face, not saying a word.

It was Ryou who spoke first. "You can't take them, you can't. There must be something you can do to make their bodies last longer in this time." Everyone was surprised to see Ryou in tears, fighting to keep his yami with him. It wasn't like him to do so. Yugi turned to Shadi and nodded, pleading with his eyes to help.

Shadi blinked. "Very well, I can give you that wish, with the last of my powers, but I have to take Seth, Jono and Teana with me. It takes a lot to give you three lives, so there needs to be a sacrifice for them to have a life." No one seemed too upset, except Anzu who was crying and hugging Teana. They had become close in these last couple of days, it was sad to see her leave. Jono and Seth only hugged and kissed each other, knowing their love would last forever in their lights, Joey and Seto. They knew the relationship would end that way, but gave no sign for it.

The three got up and walked over to Shadi, and Marik and Bakura walked over as well. Shadi did a movement with his hands and the life span of Jono went into Marik, and Seth's life went into Bakura and same thing for Yami with Teana's life span. A few words were spoken about eternal life and everlasting love and the three bodies disappeared and Shadi did too.

Yugi looked around and at Yami, who turned around and started looking as his hands, feeling a life source flow through him. He had life once again and it wasn't going to meaningless. He shared the same life span as Yugi, and same with the other yamis to their hikaris. Marik only ran to Malik and picked him up in a big hug and spun each other around. Bakura only crossed his arms, as Ryou walked uo to him and smiled, making Bakura roll his eyes at the face.

It was a happy ending, or so it seemed from the look Anzu gave the boys, a look of evil and no soul in her eyes. None of them noticed her evil look.

* * *

**Here we come to the end of this story. I am proud to say it actually worked out the way I had plan it and didn't get switched around. I hope you all enjoyed this little story. I may look into creating a sequel, depending on how many of you guys review, or even favorite the story, so you guys don't have to make up a review. **

**Please read and review, especially other stories you come across from other authors.**


End file.
